Cambiando el destino
by L. Nott
Summary: Un día de 1981, una niña aparece misteriosamente en el jardín de la residencia Potter, con signos de haber sido brutalmente torturada. La buscan. La quieren. Ella sabe demasiado y eso nunca es bueno. Bueno, a ella siempre le ha gustado jugar, y si Tom quiere jugar... Muchos cambios se aproximan, y quizás... no todos serán los esperados. ¿Te atreves a jugar?
1. Una chica misteriosa

**Cambiando el destino**

_Por Aoko45  
_

_**Capítulo I: Una chica misteriosa**_

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Vamos a ver. Lily, quédate con Harry.

La pelirroja asintió y se acercó a la cuna donde depositó al bebé mientras veía como los tres hombres cogían sus varitas y salían por la puerta, dispuestos a enfrentar a cualquier peligro que se atreviera a acechar los alrededores de su casa de Godric's Hollow.

Antes, se encontraban tranquilamente charlando en el salón sobre todo y nada a la vez, recordando nuevos momentos o hablando de los ligues de Sirius -asunto que Lily les gritaba no decir delante de su pequeño bebé, no fuera a ser que se le pegaran sus malas costumbres-. Eso, hasta que oyeron un extraño ruido y vieron un destello desde una de las ventanas y Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta, es decir, Remus, Sirius y James, respectivamente, decidieron ir a investigar, no querían que nada atacara ni a Lily, ni a Harry.

Desde que los Potter tuvieron que esconderse, Remus y Sirius iban siempre que podían a visitarles para que no se sintieran aislados ya que apenas podían hacer algo o salir desde que Voldemort y sus mortífagos -como ellos mismos se habían auto-denominado- iban tras ellos, por ello, no había semana en que no fueran a visitarlos unas cuatro o cinco veces, siempre y cuando la Orden se lo permitiera y también, el departamento de aurores a Sirius. El único que en ningún momento había ido a verlos había sido Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, el último y cuarto merodeador, eso inquietaba a los demás que siempre se preguntaban por qué no iba nunca, pero en realidad, no hicieron mucho caso, pensaban que tendría sus motivos.

Los tres merodeadores caminaban bordeando la residencia Potter, en busca de aquello que les había llamado la atención. Estaban completamente alerta, querían asegurarse que no había nada peligroso.

-¡Chicos, aquí! -Gritó Sirius.

Cornamenta y Lunático se acercaron rápidamente a Canuto, cuando vieron lo que él estaba viendo abrieron los ojos y la boca de puro asombro.

Delante de ellos, había una niña pequeña, de no más de nueve años, estaba inconsciente y estaba muy malherida, su ropa estaba en bastantes malas condiciones.

-¿No creeréis que sea un mortífago, verdad? -Preguntó Remus.

-No lo parece -contestó James.

-No creo que sea un mortífago, y tampoco que sea la poción multijugos -habló Sirius-. Parece que está bastante mal.

-Vaya, que genio -ironizó James.

-Vamos a cogerla, no parece ser un peligro y lo mejor es que la atendamos lo antes posible -solucionó Remus y los dos asintieron-. Puede que Lily pueda darle alguna poción, pero démonos prisa.

Y aún en guardia por si acaso había algún mortífago de verdad suelto por lo alrededores, Sirius cargó a la niña y guiado por sus amigos, los tres se dirigieron a la residencia Potter.

Cuando Lily oyó como a puerta principal se abría, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para preguntar qué había pasado, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Sirius entrar con una niña en bastantes malas condiciones. ¿Pero qué coño habían hecho?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó después de recuperarse del shock inicial.

-Nos la hemos encontrado tirada -respondió James.

-Está muy mal y parece que ha sido torturada.

Todos miraron a Sirius que no les devolvió la mirada por estar pendiente de la chica, pero aún así respondió:

-Después de vivir en aquella casa llena de mortífagos sé reconocer los métodos de tortura que usan. Y estos son bastante fuertes.

Lily jadeó.

-¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a esta pequeña? -Preguntó, acercándose.

Ninguno respondió. A los cuatro les parecía algo horrendo que torturaran a una niña de diez años, incluso aunque fueran mortífagos, ¿por qué lo habrían hecho?, si tan solo era una pequeña niña

-La subiré a mi cuarto, Lily, ven conmigo, necesitaremos una poción y tú eres la mejor. James, trae todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas; y Remus, ven con nosotros, también -ordenó Sirius.

Los tres asintieron y cada uno fue a hacer lo ordenado: Sirius, Remus y Lily subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Canuto, había una habitación de invitados y Remus y Lily estuvieron a punto de decírselo, pero se reprendieron así mismos diciéndose que no era momento para algo así, aunque se consolaron pensando que Sirius no les habría hecho ni puto caso.

El moreno dejó suavemente a la niña en su cama y rápidamente empezó a quitarle la ropa, parecía tener muchas heridas y algunas muy profundas, abría que actuar rápido.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro. Esperó unos minutos a que su vista se acostumbrara. Estaba en una habitación, tumbada en una cama y completamente vendada. Intentó levantar el brazo, pero fue en vano, le dolía mucho; bueno, más bien, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía mucho dolor.

Pero no podía quedarse allí, donde fuera que fuera aquel lugar. No quería. No debía. Debía huir. Sí, debía huir, ahora que había conseguido escapar de esos malditos sádicos y ese cara-serpiente no podía permitirse dejarse atrapar.

Aún en la cama, movió varias partes del cuerpo. Le dolía mucho y sabía que estaba muy mal, incluso creía tener fiebre, pero no podía quedarse allí. Lentamente, se levantó como pudo, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido, no quería alertar a nadie.

Se acercó hacia una mesa de escritorio donde estaba colocada su ropa. Sus pantalones estaban gastados y un poco rotos, pero no le importaba; su camiseta gris estaba manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre y tenía varias agujeros pequeños, tampoco le importaba; se puso sus zapatillas, estas sí en buen estado, y por último se puso su chaqueta, también en bastante mejor estado. Cogió la mochila que siempre llevaba y su gorra negra, escondió su pelo en ella, se la justó bien, y después se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta. Revisó tenerlo todo y cuando lo comprobó, se acercó a la puerta.

Apoyó la oreja en la puerta y después de asegurarse de no oír nada, cogió el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. Abrió tan solo lo suficiente como para pasar ella y asomó la cabeza por si acaso había alguien cerca. Al no ver a nadie, salió de la habitación y, sin cerrar la puerta -tampoco es que fuera muy importante-, avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo. Por suerte, sus años de entrenamiento habían sido muy duros y le habían enseñado a hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Miró a ambos lados, intentando decidir por donde ir, pero se detuvo al oír unas pisadas. Pero no eran de una persona, sino más bien... de perro. ¿Qué mierda hacia un perro allí -donde quiera que fuera aquel maldito sitio?

Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido un llamado, un gran perro negro y lanudo, de aspecto amenazador apareció en el pasillo. La niña notó como el perro posaba la vista en ella y se detuvo abruptamente durante unos segundos en lo que ninguno de los dos se movió. Después, lentamente para que el perro no respondiera de forma peligrosa, se acercó al perro y le susurró:

-Silencio, no digas nada, tú no has visto nada -se sentía como una tonta, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La chica retrocedió lentamente, sin apartar su mirada del perro, con seguridad, demostrándole o intentando hacerle creer que no sentía miedo. Que no lo sentía. Pero lo mejor era estar alerta.

Cuando creyó que el perro negro no iba a hacer nada, éste dio un paso hacia delante y se puso en modo de ataque. La niña se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, pensando en de qué manera podía parar al animal para que no hiciera nada; pero no encontró nada.

Pegó un salto cuando el perro empezó a ladrar fuertemente y se quedó momentáneamente paralizada, pero cuando oyó voces de la planta baja se recuperó. Buscó frenéticamente una salida, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una ventana.

No quería hacerlo, pero cuando oyó como fuertes pisadas -estas sí que eran humanas- no se detuvo a pensar. Abrió la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, cuando varias personas aparecieron en el pasillo con las varitas en alto, no titubeó. Se ajustó la gorra para que no se le volase ya que hacía mucho viento y, ocultando su mirada, se giró y les dirigió una sonrisa burlona que los descolocó a todos.

_¿No pensará en...?_

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la chica volvió a girarse, y pegó un salto hacia delante. La niña no cerró los ojos mientras caía, debía de estar atenta aún sabiendo que tardarían en reaccionar. Se enganchó en la tubería que bajaba del tejado y se deslizó por ello para frenar la caída. Después, nada más aterrizar, echó a correr. Saltó la valla que bordeaba el jardín cuidado de aquella casa y desapareció en el bosque que había unos metros más allá, en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

**Mmmm...**

**Lo sé, este fic os puede resultar extraño, a mí también me lo parece, pero se me ocurrió y bueno... aquí estamos. Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis el próx. Cap -cuando lo publique, claro ;)-.**

**Por cierto, como yo no soy J. K. Rowling, no soy millonaria, y por desgracia, los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, ¿pero saben? Tengo una dieta muuuy estricta, basada simplemente en rewiers, pero es que yo sola no puedo conseguir los necesarios, ¿me ayudáis?**

**Aoko45**


	2. Escape fallido

**Cambiando el destino**

_**Capítulo II: Escape fallido**_

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar. ¿Una simple niña de seguramente menos de diez años se había tirado desde una ventana de un segundo piso? ¿Y había sobrevivido para contarlo? ¿Y sin ningún rasguño?

Todos se acercaron precipitadamente a la ventana y vieron como la chica corría por el jardín y cruzaba la valla saltándola sin titubear ni una sola vez. Antes de verla desaparecer completamente en el bosque, Sirius, aún en su forma animaga, aunque sorprendido, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se precipitó contra las escaleras, siendo seguido rápidamente por James que al ver a Sirius también había reaccionado.

Ambos animagos corrieron hasta salir al jardín y se acercaron sin dudar a la valla. Saltaron y en el proceso, James se convirtió en un gran e imponente ciervo de enorme cornamenta, aterrizando al otro lado de la valla con elegancia.

No se detuvieron y siguieron corriendo, James detrás de Sirius que parecía haber captado el olor de la niña.

.

Corría y corría, no se detuvo a decidir a dónde ir, simplemente corrió. Se adentró en el oscuro bosque arropada por la oscuridad, pero la Luna Llena se acercaba y ahora daba la suficiente luz como para que pudiera ser divisada, no sin cierta dificultad, por supuesto.

Ella ya tenía experiencia escondiéndose y sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer, así se lo habían enseñado y por más que odiara a todos y cada uno de ellos, en una situación de emergencia en la que era perseguida, no podía estar más agradecida con ellos. Además, ¿quién iba decir, que justamente lo que le habían enseñado, la ayudaría a escapar de sus malditas zarpas? Seguramente, y sí se habían dado cuenta de su fuga -que posiblemente ya estaban enterados-, se estarían agarrando de los pelos y acordándose de todos y cada uno de sus muertos, pero poco le importaba eso a ella, total, ya estaban muertos; y unos simples mortales con neuronas psicópatas no les iban a poder nada, ¿verdad?

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que se hubiesen recuperado del shock y estaba completamente segura de que ya habían ido en su busca. ¿Es que no la podían dejar tranquila? Ella era sólo una niña. Pero bien sabía que eso a todos les daba igual.

Y ya lo había asumido.

¡Qué era sólo una niña!

Asumido... pero no aceptado. Y mira que es de mente abierta...

Apenas sentía el dolor, ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a él y parecía ser invulnerable. Pero no lo era, y eso se demostró cuando tropezó con una maldita piedra y rodó un par de metros. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando se tocó el tobillo, seguramente se lo había roto. Pero no había tiempo para eso, se dijo; y se levantó de nuevo y se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero sabía que eso no bastaría con tres adultos que parecían estar en buena forma. Tenía que pensar un plan, y cuanto más rápido, mejor. Se tenía que relajar pero era difícil hacerlo cuando estabas corriendo con todas tus fuerzas. No sabía que hacer.

_-"A veces la idea más descabellada puede ser la única que te salve la vida."_

Recordó de repente las palabras que uno de los que la entrenaron y torturaron. El tío estaba loco, pero había que reconocer que daba buenos consejos. Además, ¿qué podía perder? O la atrapaban los cuatro de antes, o la mataban _ellos_ si la encontraban, de eso estaba segura.

Miró bruscamente a todos los lados, intentando encontrar algo que la ayudase, pero sólo veía árboles. Árboles... Bueno, una idea un tanto descabellada pero tampoco es que tuviese una mejor, además, una idea era una idea, independientemente de cómo esta fuere.

Y así, más decidida, se acercó sin dejar de correr a un árbol e ignorando lo más posible todas sus heridas, escaló por la corteza del árbol. Sentía la sangre en sus manos y también como a veces le daban unas punzadas en la cabeza, pero debía seguir.

Debía seguir si quería escapar.

Subió hasta una rama lo suficientemente grande como para que se pudiera apoyar sin problemas, aunque estuviera un poco alta, esperaba que así por lo menos no la viesen.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, sin escuchar nada que no fuese los ruidos naturales del bosque. Hasta que oyó como alguien, o mejor, dicho, algo, se aproximaba. Se pegó lo más que pudo al tronco del árbol y esperó. A los pocos segundos, vio como dos figuras se acercaban. Pero no fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca que pudo comprobar que las dos figuras eran dos animales.

Un ciervo de gran cornamenta, y un negro perro, grande y lanudo. La chica maldijo por lo bajo, era el mismo perro de antes

Avanzaban de forma rápida, pero investigaban la zona como si supiesen que estaba ahí. ¡Mierda!, pensó, los perros no es que tengan precisamente el olfato en malas condiciones. La chica rezó para que el perro no captara su olor y no la descubriera, pensando que si no fuera así todo estaría perdido para ella.

Pero de repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo, dirigió su mano ensangrentada allí, pero súbitamente una gran punzada de dolor le sobrevino en la cabeza. Dio un paso en falso hacia delante y lo único que sintió era que caía.

Claro, eso, hasta que recibió el impacto.

Sentía como el cuerpo le iba a explotar y su cabeza iba a ser reducida en millones de pedazos, pero aún así no lo hacía. Sentía la sangre salir de varias partes de su cuerpo y como perdía o recuperaba las consciencia simultáneamente. Era todo muy extraño... pero nada que no hubiese experimentado antes.

Pudo oír como se acercaban varias pisadas, por lo que supuso que los dos animales se estaban acercando a ella, despacio, para comprobar que no era una amenaza; aunque no hacía falta, la chica se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para no poder mover ni un solo hueso. Pero intentó abrir los ojos al sentir como el perro -supuso ella- le lamía la cara. Sonrió divertida sin poderlo evitar, le hacía cosquillas.

Aunque no duró mucho, ya que notó como los párpados se le iban cerrando lentamente y se hundía en el mar de la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la consciencia, se encontraba a lomos del perro negro. Solo oía sus pisadas así que suponía que el ciervo se había ido. ¿Adónde? No tenía ni idea, y tampoco es que ahora mismo estuviese en condiciones de hacerlo, la verdad. Apenas sentía su cuerpo y lo que sí sentía estaba conformado por el dolor.

Pronto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando lo volvió a abrir, aún seguía subida al perro, pero veía unas luces a lo lejos. ¿Sería aquella casa de la que había escapado? Pero no pudo averiguarlo, ya que de nuevo se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos por tercera vez, fue por una causa mayor. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, le dolía todo y aunque con cada movimiento estaba peor, no podía evitar retorcerse. Lo único que no hizo, fue gritar. Nunca lo hizo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? No, no gritaría aunque el dolor fuese insoportable; no, no lloraría aunque sus ojos ardieran suplicándole soltarlo todo; no, no haría nada, salvo retorcerse y aguantar con aplomo todo lo que aquel maldito dolor durase.

Pero cuando notó cómo algo explotaba en su interior, consumiéndola, no pudo evitar gritar, demostrando así todo su dolor.

-¡James, rápido!

-¡Ya está preparado! ¡Vamos!

No notó como la cogían, ni como gritaban _¡San Mungo!_, tampoco notó como llamas verdes la envolvían, ni como la posaban en una camilla, ni como le daban ungüentos y pociones de diversos colores.

Lo único que notó fue como sus manos eran cogidas por otras más grandes. Se preguntó, antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad, si aquel cariño y tranquilidad que sentía, era por aquellas manos que la agarraban con cuidado. Como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y probablemente, así fuera.

.

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este cap que por cierto, va dedicado a _lunalunática27_, ¡me encantaría si te ha gustado!**

**Por cierto, ahora mi dieta no es de rewiers pero los sigo necesitando, así que... ¿me dais unos pocos de los vuestros?**

**Aoko45 ;)**


	3. San Mungo

_**Capítulo III: San Mungo**_

El dolor había menguado y apenas lo sentía. Simplemente, algunas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza de forma momentánea. Probó a abrir los ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, ¿o camilla?, bueno, eso daba igual. Miró a su alrededor para intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Todas las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de baldosas, también blancas. Había varios armarios y una ventana por la que entraban algunos rayos de sol. Todo y absolutamente todo, era blanco en aquella habitación; eso, y el olor antiséptico hicieron que reconociera el lugar. Estaba en un hospital. San Mungo, para ser exactos. ¿Qué coño hacía ella en San Mungo?

Pero lo que más la sorprendió no era estar en San Mungo, el hospital para magos, sino las personas que había sentadas en unas sillas -también blancas, para variar-. Había tres: una mujer pelirroja que se apoyaba en otro hombre de aspecto cansado y pelo del color de la arena, y otro hombre moreno. Los tres dormían tranquilamente, pero en sus rostros se notaba preocupación; bueno, el moreno tenía también una cara de satisfacción y parecía que se le iba a caer la baba, seguramente, estaría soñando con algo bastante bueno. Después, miró a un lado de la mujer pelirroja, había una cuna, por supuesto, también blanca.

Se estaba empezando a marear con tanto blanco.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, decidiendo qué hacer. ¿Debía irse? ¿Escapar lo antes posible? ¿Desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí? Seguramente, aquello sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer. No quería poner en peligro a aquellas personas, le daban la impresión de que eran buenas y que no querían hacerle nada de daño, si no, ¿por qué la había llevado al hospital? Parecían estar preocupados por ella. Debía corresponderles y desaparecer lo antes posible, antes de que _ellos_ vinieran a por ella.

Se levantó de la cama despacio, esta vez estaban a su lado y parecían estar alerta, a punto de levantarse por cualquier ruido -incluso el moreno-; de todos modos, debía darse prisa. Buscó su ropa por todas partes, pero no había rastro. Bueno, se dijo, tendré que apañarme otra ropa. Resignada, echó un último vistazo a la habitación y se dispuso a salir. Debía actuar lo más normal posible, para no levantar sospechas ni llamar la atención de nadie. Y si pudiera salir por otro sitio que no fuera la puerta principal...

-¿Qué crees que haces?

La chica levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la persona con la que había chocado. Era un hombre, tenía el cabello moreno y completamente despeinado de alguna manera que lo hacía verse bien. Llevaba anteojos que cubrían sus ojos del color de las avellanas. Era alto y se notaba que hacía ejercicio constante. Tenía la vista puesta completamente en ella y entonces supo que no podría escapar.

Pero habría que intentarlo.

Retrocedió lentamente, o al menos lo intentó, porque nada más apoyar el pie en el suelo, el hombre moreno la cogió en brazos. La chica intentó forcejear para soltarse, pero cuando no hubo resultado se quedó quieta, aún sin relajarse.

-Mira -empezó a decir-, me das la sensación de que eres una buena persona, y no quiero hacerte daño. Pero como no me sueltes voy a tener que intentarlo por las malas, y estoy completamente segura que no te gustará que te deje incapacitado de por vida.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó James confundido.

-Pues eso, que como no me sueltes no se te volverá a levantar en lo que te queda de vida por la patada que te voy a dar. Y créeme, te dolerá.

-...

-¿No te lo crees? -Preguntó con burla.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado pequeña como para amenazar a alguien? Y sobretodo con ese tipo de amenazas.

-¿Yo? Qué va.

James giró a la chica en sus brazos y pudo ver la sonrisa de burla de la pequeña.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me sueltas o acabo con tu vida sexual?

-¡Pero si eres una niña! ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?

-¿El qué? -Preguntó inocentemente-. ¿Saber que te gusta tu vida tal y como está? ¿O saber cómo tener una relación sexual con alguien?

James se quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué hacia una niña de nueve años diciéndole aquello? Además, ¡por Merlín! Él era el adulto, se supone que tenía que detener esto. Volvió a fijar su vista en el el rostro de la chica que aún sonreía como si la situación le divirtiese. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó que no se notara su estupefacción.

-Mira, no voy a hacerte daño y tú tampoco me lo vas a hacer a mí, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas, ¿entendido? -dijo lentamente-. Si no lo has hecho, me da igual.

Reafirmó de nuevo a la niña en sus brazos y se aproximó en la cama, donde la colocó con cuidado y después la arropó de nuevo con las sábanas. La niña lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

James cogió una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, cruzó sus brazos y se dedicó a observar a la niña. Se sorprendió cuando se fijó mejor en ella. Su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego y en su rostro con forma de corazón, había unas pecas tan claras que apenas se notaban aún en su piel pálida, dándole un aspecto adorable. Lo que no le gustó al moreno fue ver un pequeña cicatriz a un lado de la frente y otra un poco más larga en la mejilla. Pero sus ojos le sorprendieron, eran de un color avellana iguales a los suyos. Aquella chica tenía el aspecto de Lily a su edad, pero con sus ojos. ¿Quién era aquella niña?

-¿Cómo te llamas? -La pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! James Potter. ¿Y usted, señorita?

La chica sonrió antes la evidente personalidad de galán de James antes de contestar:

-Lily.

-¿Cómo?

-Lily.

-...

-Lily, Li-ly, L-i-l-y. Vamos, no es tan difícil.

-Lily -susurró.

-Eso es, premio para el caballero.

-Lily -dijo esta vez más fuerte.

Lily sonrió alegre, pero James se encontraba pálido. De repente, aparecía una niña, muy herida y con señales de ser torturada; cuando ésta despertaba, escapaba y se tiraba por una ventana, se internaba en el bosque, se subía a un árbol, y cuando por fin consiguen encontrarla de nuevo, empieza a gritar como si la vida le fuera en ello por, al parecer, haber recibido numerosos maleficios. ¡Y ahora se encontraba con que era una copia idéntica a _su_ Lily con sus propios ojos! ¡Y encima decía que se llamaba Lily!

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? -Lily sacudió su mano delante de la cara de James que actuaba muy extraño.

James la miró y después se recuperó.

-Sí, lo siento -se frotó la cara con las manos-. Todo esto me supera -susurró.

-Qué te crees que a mí me gusta la situación. Yo tendría que estar en la otra punta del país, escondiéndome de esos psicópatas, pero en cambio estoy aquí, atrapada en un hospital -dijo con simpleza-. Bienvenido al mundo real que hace todo lo posible por joderte. Por cierto, ¿cuánto llevo aquí? -Preguntó como si nada.

-Dos días inconsciente -respondió después de unos minutos.

-Ya veo, bueno, aún no me han cogido, supongo que no esperan que esté...

De repente, Lily saltó sorprendiendo a James. La niña se lanzó a coger el periódico El Profeta, había visto algo que no le había gustado ni un pelo. Se detuvo un momento en la portada y después pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta detenerse en una en específico.

_Los mortífagos atacan un pueblo muggle_

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...

James se asomó por detrás con curiosidad y vio el artículo que Lily estaba leyendo.

_La pasada noche los mortífagos atacaron un pueblo muggle. Cuando los aurores llegaron todas las casas estaban completamente quemadas y el pueblo estaba completamente abrasado. Se han tenido que realizar varios _Obliviate_ a los pocos muggle que sobrevivieron._

_Gracias a una maga que vivía allí algunos muggles pudieron salvarse. Esta maga que prefiere quedar en el anonimato atestiguado cómo llegaron los mortífagos y comenzaron a mirar en todas las casas y los alrededores, según parece, buscando algo o a alguien. Como siempre, la Marca Tenebrosa se ha encontrado encima del pueblo muggle donde se han hallado dos decenas de cadáveres entre los que se encontraron trece niños._

_No se sabe que estaban buscando pero el Ministerio ya está investigando y..._

James no pudo leer más ya que Lily arrugó el periódico con furia y algo parecido a... ¿la impotencia? Quizás fuera eso, él sabía reconocer ese sentimiento, cuando veía a las víctimas en su trabajo como auror sentía lo mismo, o al saber quién era mortífago pero no poder acusarlo por no tener pruebas. En momentos como aquellos sentía una gran impotencia y por ello podía ver aquel sentimiento en el rostro de Lily.

No sabía cómo, pero de repente supo que la chica quería llorar. Sus ojos no estaban ni siquiera aguados, pero de alguna manera, James sabía que eso era lo que ella quería hacer en aquellos momentos, pero, por razones del destino, no puede si quiera permitirse soltarlo todo.

Sin saber que más hacer, se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Notó como se tensaba y como segundos después, se relajaba y se dejaba abrazar. La estrechó en el abrazo y Lily correspondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda y apoyándose en él.

Ella tampoco sabía por qué abrazaba a aquel hombre, simplemente, se sentía a gusto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, y sólo se separaron cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. Una medi-maga entró en la habitación con una sonrisa y un ungüento en las manos. Se acercó a Lily y revisó algo en unos folios que había a su lado.

-De acuerdo, pequeña, pri...

-¡Por qué todo el mundo me llama pequeña! -Exclamó con un resoplido de exasperación.

-Porque lo eres -respondió James con burla mientras le despeinaba en el cabello pelirrojo.

-Já já -dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada, a lo que el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa inocente-. Borra esa sonrisita, que no te la crees ni tú.

-Bueno -la enfermera llamó la atención de James y Lily con una sonrisa-, ¿cómo te llamas, pe...? -Se detuvo antes de decirlo y la pelirroja sonrió por ello.

-Lily.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-Cuando lo sepa te lo digo -dijo echándose en la almohada tranquilamente.

Tanto la enfermera como James la miraron interrogantes, pero fue James quien habló.

-¿No tienes apellido?

-Nop.

-¿Pero cómo es eso?

-Es muy fácil -dijo como si se lo explicara a un niño de cinco años-. Lo único que tiene que pasar es que no te lo digan nunca y siempre te llamen por tu nombre. Ni un desliz, mira tú.

-¿Nunca te dijeron tu apellido? -Preguntó esta vez le enfermera. Lily se dedicó solamente a negar con la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. La enfermera y James se quedaron en silencio observando a la tranquila niña, por lo que se pudieron percatar de cuando Remus se despertó.

El hombre de cabello arenoso abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó, después, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró a la habitación y su mirada se detuvo en Lily que lo observaba curiosa. Remus miró después a la Lily que estaba apoyada en su hombro. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró alternativamente a las dos Lilys mientras su mandíbula se caía. Retiró cuidadosamente a Lily de su hombro y la puso en una situación cómoda para que siguiera durmiendo. Después, se levantó y se puso al lado de la enfermera para mirar a James y a Lily niña.

-¿Me quieres decir que está pasando aquí, James? -Preguntó al final.

-Pues espera que dice que se llama Lily -respondió éste. Remus abrió aún más la boca.

-Pues _dice_, no, _me llamo_ Lily_. _O al menos, eso creo -respondió la pelirroja.

-Cornamenta... es igual a Lily, y tiene tus ojos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿es su hija? -Preguntó la enfermera tímidamente.

-Uff, no, Merlín me libre de tener a este idiota como padre -respondió Lily con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Yo no soy idiota, ¿verdad, Lunático?

Remus se quedó callado lo que causó la risa de Lily y la ofensa de James.

-Vaya amigo eres, Lunático -refunfuñó molesto.

-Bueno, Lily mira -intervino la enfermera al fin-, te tengo que poner un ungüento para algunas heridas, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo enseñándole el ungüento. La pelirroja asintió-. Muy bien, pues dame la espalda.

-Yo voy a avisar a Dumbledore de que ya ha despertado -dijo Remus, James asintió y vio como su amigo se marchaba.

-Vaya, lo siento, Lily, pero te quedaran algunas cicatrices de esto -dijo la enfermera.

-No se preocupe.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la enfermera le aplicaba el ungüento a Lily, James sólo observaba a la chica. Sólo le dieron un escueto adiós a la enfermera cuando salió y se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Dumbledore entró con su barba cogida al cinturón, una túnica azul y sus gafas de media luna y en compañía de Remus.

-Hola, Dumbledore -saludó James levantándose y sonriéndole al hombre.

-Hola, James. Y bien, ¿quién es ella? -Preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.

-Lily, me llamo Lily, señor -se presentó con una leve sonrisa.

El director de Hogwarts miró a Lily adulta, a la niña y a James, preguntándole con la mirada, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo -susurró-. Bueno, despertad a Lily y a Sirius, creo que la pequeña -resoplido de ya sabéis quién- Lily tiene una historia que contarnos.

-¿Estoy obligada a hacerlo? -Preguntó con un tono lastimero.

-Sí -respondió tajante James-, me has llamado idiota, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ofenderme así.

-¡Pero si hasta Lunático está de acuerdo conmigo! -James levantó una ceja-. ¿Qué? No sé su nombre y tú lo has llamado Lunático.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin, pero puedes llamarme Lunático -dijo el hombre de cabello arenoso acercándose. Lily asintió con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, todos estaban alrededor de la pequeña niña, Sirius aún con la boca abierta por el parecido entre _Evans,_ estaban preparados para escuchar la historia de la niña que hacía unos tres días se habían encontrado herida. Querían saberlo todo.

Y Lily suspiró, sabiendo que esta vez no podría escaparse.

.

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap.**

**Hoy por fin hemos averiguado que se llama Lily, no tiene apellido, y que comparte un extraño parecido con Lily y James. ¿Cuál será la historia de esta pequeña chica? ¡Sí! Yo la llamo _pequeña_ que para algo soy la autora, ¿no?**

**Bueno, sé, _lunalunática27_, que te dije que en este cap se sabría la historia de Lily, pero es que el principio ha cambiado ligeramente de lo que yo tenía pensado. Bueno, pero en el próximo cap sí saldrá. Hasta entonces, habrá que esperar ;) Por cierto, Remus sí estaba en el cap anterior, lo que pasa es que los animagos irían más rápido y él se quedó con Lily y Harry :)**

**:'( Ya he visto que no me queréis, como no me dejáis rewiers... Pero bueno, aquí seguiré dándoos la plasta y un dolor de cabeza durante bastante tiempo, porque este fic va para largo... ¡Qué guay XD!**

**Bue, ¡hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	4. Este es mi pasado I

_**Capítulo IV: Este es mi pasado I**_

Lily miró a sus oyentes y suspiró. No sabía si estaba preparada para contarlo todo y sobretodo delante de unos completos desconocidos. Todo había sido demasiado duro desde que tenía memoria y no sabía si llegaría a aguantar hasta el final sin derrumbarse.

Miró por la ventana, hacia la luz. Su vida había estado consistida por la oscuridad y ahora los rayos del mediodía se colaban por la ventana, deslumbrándola con su magnificencia y calidez. Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de contemplar todo eso antes, mucho antes. Cuando aún la palabra inocencia se podía corresponder y unir en una misma frase afirmativa que la incluyera a ella.

La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo, se quitó las sábanas y salió de la cama blanca de hospital. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y la abrió. Oyó como alguno de ellos se acercaba y se colocaba a su lado. Miró a su derecha y vio como Sirius se apoyaba en la pared, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No podía culparlo, en realidad, había escapado por una ventana hacía tan sólo dos noches y seguramente, si Lily supiera con certeza que tenía alguna oportunidad de huir y alejarse de todos, no dudaría ni siquiera unos segundos antes de volver a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez con cuidado de no ser atrapada. Manteniéndose libre y cautiva a la vez.

Apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana y reposó su cabeza en ellos, cerró los ojos, y dejó que la suave brisa de verano le acariciara el rostro y le alborotara su cabello rojo como el fuego, mientras la calidez del sol la envolvía, aunque supiera que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones. Disfrutó de aquellos pequeños instantes de paz y sonrió. Primero, alegre, luego, con tristeza.

Los próximos minutos, puede que horas, iban a ser muy duros. Porque después de todo, su vida había sido dura.

Cuando era pequeña, su casa fue atacada por mortífagos, lo destrozaron todo, mataron a sus padres y encima de la que en algún momento fue una casa, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, gritando a los cuatro vientos que Voldemort estaba siempre presente, que las muertes no se detendrían, y que esa había sido tan solo una más de las familias que habían, son y serán atacadas.

Lily nunca supo por qué, pero a ella, en vez de matarla, simplemente la debilitaron y se la llevaron con ella. Claro que en aquel entonces, tan solo era un bebé, por lo que eso significaba que lo que ella sabía, se lo habían contado los mortífagos, nunca la habían dejado salir de donde quiera que fuera aquel lugar en el que la mantenían escondida; por lo que no tenía manera de saber si aquello era verdad o no, algo que Lily odiaba.

Desde que tenía memoria, había sido criada con los mortífagos, ellos la habían cuidado, educado y enseñaron un montón de cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Cuando tenía tan solo cuatro años ya sabía hacer casi todas las pociones existentes, tenía un gran profesor de pociones, de los mejores. Cuando tenía cinco años, ya conocía todos y cada uno desde los hechizos básicos hasta los más difíciles.

Cuando cumplió los seis años, podía realizar todos los hechizos con una varita provisional y al poco tiempo, sabía hacer los más básicos sin varita y con tan sólo pensarlo una vez. A sus tempranos siete años, ya podía hacerlos todos sin necesidad de una varita.

Cuando tenía ocho años, le enseñaron hechizo básicos de magia oscura, estos más difíciles y consumiendo su capacidad mágica. Aunque también al poco tiempo y con un entrenamiento especialmente duro consiguió dominarlos. Incluso las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque nunca había usado un Avada. Al final, un año después, podía hacerlos todos sin varita. Por supuesto, también le enseñaron Legeremancia y Oclumancia, que también dominaba a la perfección.

A los nueve años le enseñaron como luchar con cada criatura diferente que en algún momento se pudiera encontrar; en su momento, esto le pareció algo estúpido ya que pensaba: _Si no voy a salir de aquí, ¿qué más da?_

Pero hacía tan sólo unas semanas, a sus diez años, había descubierto la forma de salir de aquel lugar. Se había enterado por accidente de que los mortífagos iban a atacar, estaba planeando un ataque y que para aparecer más rápido iban a usar trasladadores, querían que nadie se dieran cuenta de que iban a atacar, como era evidente. Así que se informó todo lo que pudo, por supuesto, no todo era entrenamiento físico, también le habían enseñado como manipular a la gente para su gusto. Recopiló toda la información que pudo: el día, la hora, dónde estaban los trasladadores y adónde iban.

El día, a la hora exacta, le dio al mortífago que estaba con ella una poción para dormir y se escapó, cogió su mochila ya previamente preparada, buscó a los mortífagos, se infiltró entre ellos y cogió un trasladador cuando nadie la miraba.

-¿Pero cómo acabaste en nuestro jardín? -Preguntó Lily.

-No me trasladé a vuestro jardín. Aparecí en el Londres muggle, en un edificio de las afueras -aclaró y siguió-. Cuando aparecí, revisé los alrededores y no parecía haber nadie. Aún así, fui con cuidado, había aparecido en el último piso, así que por lo menos tuve un buen campo visual. Vi un bosque a lo lejos, así que decidí meterme allí, me sería fácil sobrevivir un tiempo. Pero los problemas empezaron cuando me interné en el bosque -el rostro de Lily se ensombreció y todos la miraron expectantes-. Me atacaron animales salvajes. O eso creo que eran...

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Preguntó Remus al mirar la mueca que hacía la pelirroja.

-Es que... eran raros, no sé...

-¿Estás diciendo que no parecían animales?

-Sí, sí lo parecían, pero... había otros rasgos... que no eran, es decir, no parecían... de animales. Es muy difícil de describir, lo siento.

-No te preocupes -la calmó Dumbledore-. Continúa.

-Eh, sí. Acabé bastante mal, tenía un montón de heridas y tuve que huir en cuanto pude. Estuve caminando bastante tiempo, no sé cuánto. Simplemente, caminé hasta que entreví el final del bosque y llegué a un pueblo, me escondí en un callejón, pero aquella misma noche, atacaron los mortífagos. Quise irme, correr y esconderme de nuevo, pero me atraparon. Me cogieron dos o tres, me metieron a la fuerza en una casa y allí... -se abrazó a sí misma, los demás creían verla temblar- me torturaron -completó.

Lily miró de nuevo por la ventana, hacia el horizonte, donde el Sol se escondía entre algunos edificios. Vio como niños jugaban con una simple pelota por debajo de ellos. Cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos llegaban a ella y la bombardeaban, machacándola, y haciéndola sentir cada vez más pequeña. Las imágenes aún estaban frescas en su memoria, aunque rezara cada segundo para olvidarlas. Aún podía sentir cómo la cogían, aún podían sentir como la tiraban y usaban maldiciones imperdonables contra ella, más específicamente, sólo una. Sentía estar de nuevo allí...

Sólo veía fuego, sólo eso. Enormes lenguas de fuego se cernían sobre ella y sobre aquel pueblo, también. Corrió, aunque su cuerpo le suplicara que desistiera y abandonara, que se tirara en la fría tierra y se dejara atrapar. Total, ya había jugado a ser una fugitiva, y todo había terminado, ¿no? ¿No era, acaso, que estaba tan herida que se encontraba casi estupefacta de que aún siguiera en pie? ¿No era verdad, acaso, que apenas podía correr, que apenas podía caminar? ¿No era verdad que habían venido a por ella? Sí, todo eso era verdad. Pero Lily había sido criada bastante bien, tenía un carácter fuerte y no pensaba rendirse.

Sí, era verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía permanecer aún en pie.

Sí, era verdad, apenas podía caminar, no digamos correr.

Sí, también es verdad que habían venido a por ella.

Pero también era verdad que la habían entrenado para no rendirse ante nada, y si había algo que Lily _nunca_ hacía, era rendirse. Casi murió congelada, otra vez fue por inhalación, otra por veneno y otra vez por pérdida de sangre. Casi había muerto de muchas maneras y allí seguía, viva.

No iba a rendirse, _no podía_ rendirse. No ahora. No ahora que había saboreado el dulce sabor de la bella libertad. No podía dejarse atrapar para volver a un maldito lugar lleno de gente que querrá torturarla, que quería matarla, no, a ella no, a todos. Tenían sed de sangre y sólo Lily no bastaba. Ella no quería estar con ellos, no podía volver con ellos, no podía volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que aquellos que sirven a Voldemort.

Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Se tiró al suelo cuando una maldición pasó cerca de ella. Levantó un poco la cabeza para saber si la habían descubierto. No. No la habían pillado, hubieran dado la voz de alarma y hubiera ido todos a por ella, seguramente. Miró hacia todas direcciones para analizar toda la situación. Todas las casas estaban ardiendo y oía gritos. Muchos gritos. Había bastante gente combatiendo, gente encapuchada que Lily supuso que eran los mortífagos y hombres al descubierto. Las mujeres estarían protegiendo a los niños, pensó Lily.

Rayos verdes, rojos, algunos azules y de otros colores más que la pelirroja no se detuvo a identificar volaban por encima de su cabeza. Miró con un poco más de detenimiento y notó a lo lejos un pequeño montón de cadáveres. Puede que una decena, o más, o menos, ¿quién sabe? No le gustó de igual modo. Localizó a los tres combates más cercanos. El primero eran dos hombres contra un mortífago, parecían tenerlo controlado. El segundo, eran tres hombres contra tres mortífagos; Lily maldijo que los mortífagos estuvieran ganando, aunque fuera por muy poco. El tercero era un duelo entre dos magos y parecían ir iguales, el hombre que luchaba contra el mortífago parecía furioso y no quería moverse de allí hasta acabar con él. Lily se preguntó qué habría hecho el mortífago. Quizás, se dijo, mató a su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. Entre los tres combates había un hueco por el que podría pasar, pero debía ser rápida e ir agachada. Algo difícil, pero lo conseguiría.

Se arrastró hábilmente por el suelo, intentando ahogar los gritos de las personas que luchaban y sus familias. Intentó no hacer caso del sonido de las casas cayéndose, de los irremediablemente muertos tocando el suelo. Intentó no hacer caso de todo lo que la rodeaba y se centró en el camino que tenía que seguir. Le dolía el cuerpo, todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse, fue todo lo rápido que pudo.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Ya iba a llegar cuando alguien gritó un simple hechizo y al instante, quedó paralizada. Notó como unas manos las cogían con agresividad y la tiraban al suelo de nuevo con fuerza. Cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron con dos dagas afiladas que estaban dispuestas a matarla.

Estaba mirando a la cara de un mortífago que quería ver su sangre.

**L. Nott (Lyra Nott)**


	5. Este es mi pasado II

_**Capítulo V: Este es mi pasado II**_

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y el director Dumbledore, escuchaban atentos la historia que la pequeña pelirroja estaba contando. Tenía la mirada perdida y la voz sonaba distante, por lo que todos supusieron que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba contando. Quizás, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Aún así, ninguno la interrumpió, estaban demasiado expectantes por saber cómo continuaba la historia, aunque la prueba de que había acabado más o menos bien estaba delante de ellos.

Lily, aún con la mirada perdida, recordaba todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

Recordaba aquellos ojos afilados llenos de locura, ojos negros como la noche y coléricos, muy coléricos. La pequeña pelirroja tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no echarse a temblar. Estaba asustada, aún más, aterrada.

Pocas veces en su vida había sucumbido al miedo, aunque la mayoría -como ésta-, no sabía por qué. Lily había sacada una hipótesis sobre ello: Quizás, aunque ella no lo supiera directamente, su cuerpo sí, es decir, éste intuía el peligro y... pues bueno, reaccionaba, vamos, que se echaba a temblar como si se tratara de gelatina. Le resultaba molesto, sí, ¿pero que podía hacer ella? Tan sólo era un niña, ¿verdad? Era una humana, también, y como tal, también sentía miedo, también podía temblar, y también podía petrificarse de terror.

Lo que nunca haría, sería llorar._ ¿Para qué?_, se decía siempre. ¿De que servía llorar? Lo único que hacía era aumentar sus ganas sádicas de hacer sufrir a la gente, verla llorar les daba placer y ella no lo iba a consentir. No quería que ellos sonrieran con satisfacción, no quería verlos soltar carcajadas llenas de una enfermiza diversión, no quería ver sus ojos abiertos en locura mientras la contemplaban retorcerse y agonizar. Por ello, nunca lloraría, eso sería hacer lo que ellos querían.

Cierto era, por supuesto, que durante toda su vida había estado haciendo lo que ellos querían, había estado obedeciendo como una sumisa cuando en realidad, lo que quería era coger una de las arma que tenían y dispararles a la cabeza. ¿Pero lo hizo? No, por supuesto que no. Ella no era como ellos, ella no quería ser la responsable de la muerte de otra gente, ni siquiera de aquellos malditos mortífagos que le habían jodido la vida.

Y por ello estaba allí, después de escapar -fallidamente, como se ve-, había sido atrapada y ahora sí temía por su vida. Como cualquiera en su situación, ¿no era así, acaso? ¿Acaso no es verdad que cualquiera que hubiera estado en su situación hubiera estado temiendo lo que iba pasar, lo que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación?

-_¡Crucio!_

Fue lo primero que oyó, sabía que aquello estaba dedicado a su persona. Y así fue. Se retorció de dolor al sentir la -en su punto de vista- maldición, aquella que torturaba, aquella que dañaba, aquella que marcaba cicatrices de por vida.

Jadeaba cuando la maldición se detuvo, sentía sangre gotear desde su boca. Miró a la mortífaga que había delante suya, ésta sonreía con una maldita satisfacción -sonrisa que Lily quería borrar de su cara del modo más doloroso posible- a pesar de saber que podía obtener aún más dolor de ella.

Sintió como la jalaba del cabello y arrastrándola por el suelo la llevaba hasta una casa cercana medio derruida. En otra ocasión, Lily fácilmente se habría resistido, pero no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, ni física ni emocional, se había enfrentado a mucho en demasiado poco tiempo y ahora lo único que quería -deseaba- era que aquella maldita tortura se acabara, que aquella mortífaga la matara allí mismo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaría cualquiera.

Era algo bastante fácil en realidad.

Había vivido tanto encerrada, solamente rodeada de gente que quería torturar y matar. Había sufrido tanto, había visto tanto, había oído tanto... demasiado para tener solo diez años, demasiado para tan solo una niña. Había visto demasiado, más de lo que su mente y corazón podía soportar. Sólo quería dejar de sufrir... ahora iban a torturarla y después la volverían a llevar de vuelta al mismo lugar inhóspito... sólo quería que todo acabara. ¿En verdad alguien podía culparla por ello, después de todo lo que había pasado?

En realidad, sí. Ella misma. Lily no se había perdonado a sí misma, y tampoco lo haría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, había perdido la cuenta cuando la mortífaga le había lanzado el tercer _Crucio, _¿aunque importaba?, Lily suponía que no. De todos modos, eso no iba a impedir que la siguieran torturando.

Su boca sabía a metal, sentía la sangre correr por ella. Había abandonado la idea de no gritar, sabía que no podría aguantar por más experiencia que tuviera. Apenas sentía las piernas, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes que seguramente le dejarían aún más cicatrices de las que ya tenía, notaba su espalda completamente dolorida por haberse girado en posturas imposibles y también notaba la sangre corriendo desde su cabeza, aunque Lily dudaba que no hubiera ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera sangrando.

Jadeó cuando se sintió liberada del _Crucio_, respiraba entrecortadamente y se dedicó a mirar de manera asesina a la mortífaga, que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo, ¿sabes? -Dijo acercándose a Lily, se notaba un toque de locura en su voz-. Me encantaría seguir torturándote, pero me pregunto qué pasará cuando llame al Señor Tenebroso, seguro que a él le gustará aún más torturarte -le dio una patada en el estómago y la lanzó varios metros. La pelirroja aún miraba a la encapuchada con una mirada asesina.

Vio como la mortífaga desaparecía entre los muros de la destruida casa, entre las cenizas de un pueblo destruido. Lily miró frenéticamente hacia todas direcciones, buscando una salida, sí, quería morirse ya, pero si tenía una oportunidad de escapar, oh Merlín, por supuesto que lo haría.

Mientras analizaba la... sala -ya que no había apenas paredes-, un objeto llamó su atención. Era algo que Lily no supo reconocer, era más llamativo, no, como más brillante, sí, eso era. Comparado con el resto de lo que antes era la casa, ese objeto relucía entre las cenizas de lo que antes fue un hogar. Y lo más importante, parecía llamarla.

Lily nunca supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas necesarias para darse la vuelta y poder ponerse en una buena postura para arrastrarse por el suelo, no era cómoda, ni mucho menos, pero avanzaba bastante rápido. Aquel objeto brillante estaba colocado encima de un mueble medio roto, mueble que Lily aún miraba incrédula porque se mantuviera en pie. La pelirroja se acercó lo más que pudo a él y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano dada sus condiciones, consiguió ponerse de rodillas, lo suficiente como para poder rozar el objeto con sus manos.

Al principio no sucedió nada y Lily estaba a punto de desmayarse, su cuerpo ardía como si se encontrara en un volcán. Pero en apenas unos segundos, el objeto se iluminó brevemente y lo último que supo Lily fue que aquel objeto era un traslador.

-Y así fue cómo acabe en vuestra casa -susurró la pelirroja mientras observaba cómo el Sol se escondía a lo lejos, las luces del crepúsculo se colaban por la ventana iluminando la habitación de una forma embelesadora.

Todos se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato, intentando digerir todo lo que la pequeña niña les había contado. ¿De verdad había vivido todo eso? ¿De verdad había vivido con mortífagos? ¿Y de verdad había conseguido escapar de ellos? El que Lily estuviera delante de ellos era la prueba, por supuesto.

La pelirroja bostezó cansada. Sirius, al darse cuenta de eso, la cogió en brazos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! -Protestó Lily con voz cansada.

-¿No puedes hacer que te baje?

-No hay ganas -susurró acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, sacándole una sonrisa a éste.

El peli-negro llevó a Lily hasta la cama y la acostó y arropó. Se notaba a kilómetros que la pequeña necesitaba descansar.

-¿Sabes? Has vivido mucho, ¿algo más que contarnos? -Preguntó en broma cuando Lily abrió un poco los ojos.

Y mientras se giraba para acomodarse mejor, susurró unas palabras que dejaron helados a todos.

-Conocí a Tom Riddle.

.

**¡Lo siento! Pero es que no me venía la inspiración.**

**Aunque bueno, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap que espero os haya gustado. Si lo ha hecho, os agradecería un rewiers, ¡quiero saber qué pensáis!, y el cap anterior no recibí muchos.**

**Bue, espero que os lo estéis pasando bien donde quiera que estéis y os deseo ¡un feliz verano!**

**Aoko45**


	6. Una conversación necesaria

_**Capítulo VI: Una conversación necesaria**_

Remus cerró la puerta que separaba la habitación donde la pequeña Lily descansaba del pasillo. La habían dejado durmiendo. Ahora les tocaba hablar a ellos, porque era necesario y todos lo necesitaban.

-Bueno... -empezó- ¿qué os ha parecido?

-Que decía la verdad -aseguró Lily sin rastro de duda ni en su rostro ni en su voz.

-Yo creo que también decía la verdad -habló Sirius esta vez-. Los niños tienes imaginación, pero no tanta. Además, ya visteis lo que hizo el otro día, saltó desde el segundo piso y salió ilesa.

-También, según los informes médicos, hay evidencias de que fue brutalmente torturada -dijo Remus-. ¿Tú qué dices, James?

El moreno miró a sus amigos. Su rostro se veía demasiado triste, tanto, que no parecía él. Rápidamente, James aprisionó a Lily en un abrazo. Todos lo entendieron. La pequeña, aparte de llamarse Lily, era igual a la pelirroja físicamente, a excepción de los ojos que eran de James.

-El dolor en sus ojos... eso no se puede fingir -susurró, aunque todos lo oyeron y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

-¿Albus? ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Mi querido amigo Remus, estoy seguro de que la pequeña Lily dice la verdad -dijo con una voz calmada.

Después de esto, se quedaron en silencio, no podían dejar de pensar en lo que Lily les había contado.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? -Preguntó Sirius-. No podemos dejarla sola, es tan solo una niña y los mortífagos la persiguen, no podemos arriesgarnos de dejarla a su suerte. ¿Y si la acogemos?

-¿Acogerla?

-Sí, ya sabéis, adoptarla -aclaró-. Es la única manera de controlarla y protegerla a la vez. Ya lo visteis, esa chica que ahora está durmiendo en esa habitación es capaz de sobrevivir a mucho y capaz de hacer aún más, ¿quién sabe lo que puede ocurrírsele? Y todos sabemos que un paso en falso y está muerta. No podemos ignorar eso.

-Vaya, Sirius, la pelirroja te ha pegado fuerte, hablas con madurez indudable por primera vez en tu vida -dijo Lily intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Pelirroja?

Ella se encogió de hombros-. Es la primera vez que puedo decirlo sin referirme a mí misma -sonrió-. No voy a ignorar eso.

-Siempre dije que en el fondo tenía espíritu Merodeador.

Lily iba a contestar pero James interrumpió.

-Nosotros la adoptaremos.

-¿Qué?

La declaración de James los había dejado un poco descolocados.

-Nosotros la adoptaremos -repitió-. Somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo: Albus, tú estás ya bastante ocupado con Hogwarts y Voldemort como para ocuparte de una niña; Canuto, por muy independiente que sea la chica y por muy bueno que tú seas, no creo que seas el más adecuado para cuidar a una niña de diez años -éste hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio-; y tú Lunático, no creo que el Ministerio te permita criar a una niña por tu pequeño problema peludo. Por ello creo que lo mejor será que se venga con nosotros.

Meditaron la idea durante unos minutos, por supuesto, era lo más adecuado para la pequeña Lily.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo también digo que sí.

-Y yo.

-¿Y tú, Lily?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Pues decidido. Desde ahora es oficialmente Lily Potter.

.

-No.

-¿Cómo "no"?

-Pues que no, no es no.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-¡Pues porque no!

-¡Eso no me vale!

-¡Pues a mí sí!

-¡Vamos a ver Lily, necesitas ayuda!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Qué sí! ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

Todos estaban sumergidos en una batalla de miradas. Remus, Sirius, James y Lily -Dumbledore se había ido para arreglar algunos asuntos- intentaban convencer a la pelirroja para que se quedara con ellos, pero ésta no cedía fácilmente.

-¡No voy a ir con vosotros!

-¡Oh, sí los harás!

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Qué...!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó!

James cogió a la Lily niña en brazos y sin esperar a nadie se la llevó de la habitación. El peli-negro caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de paredes blancas del hospital de San Mungo, se había hartado y ahora se llevaba a Lily a un lugar aparte para hablar a solas con ella. Pensaba que aquello sería lo mejor.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -Preguntó suavemente Lily desde la espalda de James, éste la había subido a su espalda.

-A un parque que hay aquí. Tú y yo vamos a hablar tranquilamente.

Lily se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, estar con aquel hombre la tranquilizaba y había algo que le impedía discutir con él. No tenía ni idea de por qué.

En la parte de atrás del hospital, había un pequeño parque para que los niños jugaran un poco y no se aburrieran. James bajó a Lily de su espalda y se sentó, colocando a la niña en su regazo, abrazándola. Se sentía raro con aquella niña, le transmitía una paz difícil de describir y se sentía bien estando a su lado; algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a Lily.

-¿Por qué no te quieres venir con nosotros? -Preguntó finalmente.

-... Sois buena gente.

-¿Y? Eso ya lo sé, somos maravillosos y...

-No seas tan arrogante -replicó mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

James rió levemente.

-Venga anda, dímelo.

Lily soltó un suspiro antes de contestar-. Supongo que es porque no quiero causaros problemas.

-¿Problemas?

Lily cogió una mano de James y la llevó hasta su cara, después, trazó con ella la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla.

-Yo os causaría problemas, y seguro que ya tenéis suficientes. Los que me hicieron esta cicatriz vendrán a por mí y se llevarán por delante a cualquiera que esté cerca de mí. Por eso quiero huir, esconderme, no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa.

-Lily, tan solo eres una niña, necesitas ser protegida. Y yo al menos no pienso dejarte de lado, no voy ignorar el haberte conocido. Lo siento, pero tú te vendrás conmigo, con nosotros.

-Pero...

-No, vendrás con nosotros sí o sí, ¿entendido? Mírame -Lily miró a James y sus ojos, del mismo color, chocaron. Lily podría parecer fuerte, pero sólo James podía ver el dolor a través de sus ojos, quizás, porque eran los mismos-, a partir de hoy, tú serás Lily Potter.

.

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿qué tal? Esta vez he tardado menos.**

**Espero que este cap os haya gustado, necesitaba poner estas conversaciones: qué decidían, cómo Lily se negaba y como James la convencía. Esa unión que ha salido entre James y la pequeña pelirroja me encanta, la adoro XD.**

**Bueno... hoy me ha dado por contestar a los rewiers del cap pasado:**

**-_Chiara Polairix Edelstein:_ **_¡Holaaaaaa! De verdad, me alegro de que te guste el fic, la verdad es que la idea surgió así y estaba muy nerviosa, de verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero tu rewiers!_

**_-LucyTheMarauder: _**_Te comprendo... ¡yo también adoro -amo- a los Merodeadores (L)(L)(L)(L)! Lo sé, soy una cabrona, básicamente me he dedicado a torturar a Lily, ¡soy peor que Voldy XD! Y hablando de Voldy... bueno, Riddle se convirtió en Voldy nada más abandonar Hogwarts, pero seguramente te refieres a cuando ya era un cara-serpiente. La verdad, no tengo muy claro cuando se le puso esa cara, pero creo que fue después de resucitar con la sangre de Harry. Aunque no lo sé, por eso creo que será la cara de Riddle pero con algunas similitudes con la de Voldy -ojos rojos, algunas cicatrices por aquí y por allá... ya sabes-. Bueno, espero que tu duda más o menos haya sido aclarada y ¡te espero en el proximo cap!_

_**-Connie1: **¡Helloooooo a ti también! Me alegra un montón que te guste. La verdad, tenía la trama bastante clara en mi cabeza pero por motivos del destino el desarrollo de los caps ha cambiado un poco. ¡Pero me alegro, han quedado mejor! Y sobre mini-Lily... ¡me encanta *-*!_

_**-Omniangeles: **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? … Lo sé, mini-Lily no lo ha pasado especialmente bien, bueno "bien", su vida ha sido básicamente una putada, pero así son las cosas *suspiro*... De todos modos, ya está a salvo. La verdad, si fuera a partir de esta punto de la historia, me cambiaría por ella. ¡Wow! ¡Vivir con los Potter, Remus y Sirius! Qué suerte... Bue, para ti entonces, ¡feliz invierno!_

_**-xXm3ch3Xx:** ¡Holitaaaaaaaaaa! Pfff, tienes razón, como ya he dicho Lily ha tenido una vida que difícilmente podría llamarse vida, ¿imaginas estar rodeada de mortífagos que quieren matarte? Eso tiene que joder de una manera... Bueno, respecto a lo que hará Dumby después de saber lo de Riddle, bueno... no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad ^^U... ¡Y sip! Se está encariñando con Sirius y él con Lily, aunque también veis que con James tiene una conexión especial ;), con Remus... dentro de unos cap veréis por qué le cuesta más ;), y Lily, bueno, aún no han hablado mucho, así que habrá que ver que pasa... Pettigrew... pfff... ya veréis, no puedo decir nada más. Y sobre el Fidelio... igual que con Pettigrew, ya lo veréis... Seguramente, también pienses que Lily podría dar pistas sobre mortífagos, pero es un poco más complicado que eso, bueno, yo ya he dado una pista sobre un mortífago, si no te has dado cuenta vuelve a leer la primera parte del cap IV ;), está más claro que el agua XD. ¡Hasta el proximo cap!_

**Y bueno ya me voy, ¡hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	7. Pesadillas y llegada al Valle de Godric

_**Capítulo VII: Pesadillas y el Valle de Godric**_

-¡Alerta! ¡Habitación 207!

Tres doctores y cuatro enfermeras corrían rápidamente por los pasillos, preocupados. Habían recibido las noticias de que una paciente estaba gritando como si la estuvieran torturando y rápidamente un grupo de doctores y enfermeros se dirigían a la habitación 207 donde la susodicha paciente gritaba.

Entraron a la habitación para ver cómo una niña se retorcía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se colocaba en posiciones imposibles y había veces que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. Cuando los doctores salieron de su estado de estupefacción se acercaron corriendo a la cama de la niña. Primero intentaron despertarla, pero por más que la llamaban y gritaban su nombre y la sacudían no se despertaba; después, intentaron inmovilizarla, pero como no querían causarle daños no pudieron hacer mucho.

-¿Quiénes la trajeron? -Preguntó una enfermera.

-Los Potter -respondió una doctora, cogió una carpeta que había al lado de la cama-. Aquí tienes su número, llámalos.

La enfermera asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Un enfermero sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo silenciador para que ningún otro paciente oyera a la pequeña. Todos se acercaron a la cama de la niña, mirándola impotentes, pero una pregunta asaltaba la mente de todos: _¿Qué le podía haber pasado para que gritase así?_

Tan solo unos minutos después, Lily y James Potter entraban a la habitación y se precipitaban hacia la cama de la pequeña Lily, que aún gritaba como si la estuvieran matando. Lily se tapó la boca con las manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro, James se apresuró a abrazarla, consolándola.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sabemos, nunca habíamos visto algo así -respondió un doctor.

-Es como si tuviera una pesadilla terrorífica -habló otro enfermero.

-Puede que sean muchos recuerdos dolorosos -dijo otra doctora-. ¿Le ha pasado algo recientemente o en el pasado?

-La atacaron los mortífagos -respondió Lily con un hilo de voz. Los gritos de la pequeña Lily le desgarraba el alma, así como también lo hacía con James.

-Pobrecilla -susurró la doctora.

-N-no es por ser insensible p-pero... -tartamudeó una enfermera, parecía muy tímida así que James le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que al parecer, funcionó- aunque la hayan atacado los mortífagos, eso no es... suficiente para que grite... de esa manera.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con la enfermera y otros se quedaron callados, mirando como la niña se retorcía sin que pudieran hacer nada. Pero de repente, sus ojos se abrieron y se calló. Se incorporó rápidamente, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos completamente rojos por haber llorado. Nadie se movió de la impresión y también porque no querían asustarla. Pero la chica rápidamente clavó su mirada en ellos.

Pegaron un salto cuando la pelirroja se echó rápidamente hacia la pared, con los ojos abiertos por el terror y mirándolos como si fueran a saltar a por ella en cualquier momento. La Lily adulta cometió el error de dar un paso en falso hacia delante. La pequeña rápidamente saltó de la cama y antes de que pudieran reaccionar la chica había salido corriendo de la habitación.

James y Lily salieron corriendo detrás de ella poco después, temían lo que la niña pudiera hacer, así que debían de darse prisa. Pero en cuanto cruzaron una esquina frenaron bruscamente. Frente a ellos, Remus intentaba inmovilizar a Lily mientras que Sirius corría hacia ellos con Harry en brazos.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Lily? ¡Está histérica! -Gritó.

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡Así que cállate! -Gritó de vuelta la oji-verde.

James se acercó rápidamente a Remus y le arrebató, la chica era pequeña y pesaba sorprendentemente poco -cosa que no gustaba nada al moreno-, por lo que era muy fácil cogerla en brazos. Ésta seguía removiéndose en los brazos del mago, pero aunque movía los labios y parecía que quería gritar ningún sonido salía de su boca.

James hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, la atrajo fuertemente a él y la abrazó, apoyó como pudo la cabeza de Lily en su hombro y le empezó a susurrar al oído. Primero empezó a susurrarle cosas como tranquila o todo está bien, y cuando notó que la pequeña solo sollozaba en silencio empezó a decir cosas como que al día siguiente todo estaría mejor, el sol brillaría con más fuerza que nunca, que los árboles serían de muchos colores increíbles, que los animales saltarían alegres por el bosque y... paró cuando notó como Lily reía en su hombro.

-¿Estás ya mejor? -preguntó suavemente. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza-. Pues bien, vamos a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la Lily adulta mientras se acercaba a ella.

La pequeña volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Venga, ¿qué te ocurre? Te ayudaremos.

La pequeña Lily soltó un suspiro de pura frustración. Los demás la miraron sin entender.

-_No... puedo... hablar -_susurró con la voz ronca. La garganta le dolía mucho, pero mucho.

Remus se acercó a Lily y la instó a que abriera la boca.

-¡Está fatal! -exclamó-. ¿Qué has hecho para tener la garganta así?

-_Pesadillas... -_murmuró.

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, si no quieres ir a la habitación, ¿adónde vamos? -preguntó Sirius que había captado la intenciones de Lily.

-_Da igual..._

-¡Pues vamos a la cafetería! -se acercó a Lily y bajó la voz mientras le decía:-. La chica del turno de noche está bastante buena.

-¡Sirius! No le digas esas cosas -le reprendió la Lily adulta.

-¿Qué? -levantó las manos en postura de defensa- ¡Ya es mayorcita para saber estas cosas!

-¡Sólo tiene diez años!

-Chicos, calmaros.

Los dos se giraron hacia Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-No me miréis así, recordad que estamos en un hospital y que son las tres de la mañana -señaló-. Y ahora vamos a la cafetería.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué? Tengo ganas de tomarme un café.

-Más te vale que solo sea eso -amenazó Lily mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

.

-Así que ya sabes, descansa, mantente en reposo y en dos días estarás como nueva, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió a lo dicho por el doctor, aunque sus planes no fueran precisamente ponerse a descansar. "Educar" puede que no fuera la palabra más adecuada pero necesitaba una para describir lo que los mortífagos habían estado haciendo con ella, aunque puede que "instruir" también valiera. Bueno, el caso era que a través de los años que Lily había pasado con los mortífagos se había ido volviendo más hiperactiva, es decir, que descansar no iba a ser una opción los próximos días.

-Entonces, ¿no habrá problemas, no? -preguntó Lily-adulta.

-Suponemos que no -respondió el doctor-. Pero respecto a las pesadillas no...

-No se irán -afirmó Lily-niña con rotundidad, los adultos se giraron para mirarla, sus mirada estaba oscurecida y su rostro mostraba una frialdad impropia de una niña de diez años-. Están ahí para joderme la vida y no se irán por más pociones que tome o hechizos que me echen. Lo único que se puede hacer es aguantar -y con una sonrisa divertida que no correspondía a su rostro, añadió:- y tener una buena reserva de pociones que calmen el dolor de garganta, porque eso sí que jode.

Estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la niña que Lily ni siquiera la regañó por su vocabulario. El doctor sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiró.

-De acuerdo -se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica y le entregó un frasco que contenía un líquido azul oscuro-. Si tan segura estás, cada vez que tengas una pesadilla y te despiertes con la garganta hecha polvo, toma este frasco, es muy potente, por lo que toma solo un trago cada hora durante doce horas, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió mientras cogía el frasco, al contrario que con las pesadillas, no dudaba en que funcionaría, tan solo era dolor de garganta -aunque sólo "dolor" era quedarse corto-. La niña no prestó atención cuando la otra Lily le preguntó al doctor de qué estaba hecha la poción, pensaba en cómo habían empezado sus pesadillas y en cómo Tom había decidido torturarla aprovechándolas. Al fin y al cabo, el que no pudiera deshacerse de ellas, era culpa suya.

Volvió en sí cuando notó como James la cogía y la subía a su espalda, esa era su pose, desde el primer momento, James había subido a Lily a su espalda y después, Lily había sido quien se subía a la espalda de James cada vez que lo veía. Ninguno se quejaba, ya que le gustaba a ambos. Aunque a James le seguía preocupando lo poco que pesaba Lily. Ya le había preguntado a un medimago* sobre esto y éste le había dicho que Lily presentaba síntomas de anorexia, ya habían notado que comía poco y su peso era más bajo del debido. James había hablado con su esposa de ello y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que tendrían que hacer muchas cosas para que la pequeña pelirroja creciera como una verdadera niña.

Y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Era su nuevo objetivo junto con criar a Harry, ahora Lily también era su hija, e iban a encargarse de que fuera feliz. Por supuesto, no podían hacer que olvidara todo lo que había vivido, además, debían de admitir que todo lo que los mortífagos le habían enseñado era bastante útil para sobrevivir en la época en la que se encontraban -aunque lo hicieron muy a regañadientes.

James, Lily y la pequeña pelirroja se acercaron a la chimenea que los llevarían a su casa en el Valle de Godric.

-¿Sabes cómo funcionan? -Preguntó Lily-adulta.

-Sí, tenía una -asintió la niña.

-Bien, pues vamos allá.

-Tú primero, Lily -dijo James.

Lily-adulta asintió y se metió en la chimenea, cogió los polvos flu y exclamó:_ ¡Residencia Potter!_ Y las llamas verdes la envolvieron. James bajó a la pelirroja de su espalda y le entregó los polvos flu.

-Te toca -le revolvió el pelo-. Dilo fuerte y claro, y cierra la boca y los ojos, es más cómodo, créeme, lo aprendí por las malas -Lily asintió con una sonrisa divertida y James le dio un beso en la frente-. Voy detrás de ti.

La pelirroja se metió en la chimenea, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba nerviosa; era la primera vez que iba a algún otro lugar por la red flu, tenía miedo de perderse. Cogió los polvos flu y los dejó caer a la par que exclamaba -fuerte y claro como le había dicho James-: _¡Residencia Potter!, _y cerró los ojos y la boca para que no le entrara nada. Se agachó levemente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y salió de la chimenea.

Lily miró a su alrededor, había aparecido en un salón. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema, los dos sofás y los otros dos sillones que habían eran de color blanco y los cojines eran, al igual que las paredes, de un color claro. Había una gran ventana que daba a una calle completamente nevada, las farolas iluminaban las calzadas y al lado contrario de la calle se veían otras casas que daban un toque de calidez a aquel paisaje nevado.

La pequeña pelirroja notó como Lily se acercaba y se colocaba a su lado, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y atrajo a la niña hacia sí mientras oía como James llegaba y se acercaba a ellas. Ambos se agacharon a la altura de la chica y susurraron:

-Bienvenida al Valle de Godric.

.

*Medimago: Seguramente, diga enfermera/o, doctor/a, pero que es lo mismo, ¿ok?

.

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí :)**

**Bue, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que yo no diré nada sobre quién es Lily. Lo siento mucho, pero no lo diré sonrisa traviesa.**

**Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¿Algún rewier?**

**Aoko45**


	8. Llámame papá

_**Capítulo VIII: Llámame papá**_

Lily suspiró por... había perdido la cuenta. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. Al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, había tenido que obedecer a la otra Lily, es decir, que si en algún momento pensó que podría hacer lo que normalmente ha... bueno, eso tampoco, porque lo normal hacía un mes era entrenar, estudiar y observar, y eso no es que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento por el simple motivo de que eso lo hacía con los mortífagos. Y allí no había mortífagos.

Pero sí otras personas que para sorpresa de Lily, eran increíblemente interesantes.

Primero estaba James, oh, James. A la pequeña pelirroja le encantaba subirse a su espalda, era una marca personal entre ellos, aunque James también tenía otra, sí, otra. Su maldito pelo. Sí, maldito. Porque a Lily le encantaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Le gustaba ese cabello rebelde, que no se pudiera peinar. Le encantaba revolverlo aún más. Era algo entretenido cuando no se tenía nada mejor que hacer, además, había visto al mismo James hacerlo como un si fuera una especie de tic, y él no se había quejado ninguna vez cuando Lily se lo hacía.

Después estaba Lily. Era algo extraño, había visto fotos de ella cuando tenía su edad y se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta al ver el gran parecido entre ellas. Si por algún casual hubieran nacido en el mismo año y hubieran coincidido en algún momento de su vida, Lily estaba segura de que aún teniendo los ojos diferentes, las hubieran confundido con gemelas. Pero después la niña había notado que al contrario de su marido -bromista en potencia-, Lily era una mujer seria y responsable. E incluso la pequeña que había crecido con mortífagos que disfrutaban torturándola, era más suelta a la hora de hablar y pasar el rato.

Luego estaba Sirius, ¡Merlín! Qué tío... Digamos que la palabra "hombre" se puede unir con su nombre en una frase tanto positiva como negativa, y aún le encontrarías el sentido correcto que se quiere transmitir. Es decir, Lily había asumido que Sirius Black era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto con sus momentos de lucidez en el que apenas se le reconocía (¡No me miréis así! ¡Incluso vosotros lo sabéis!). Sirius era un niño, se le veía a kilómetros, siempre gastando bromas y diciendo cosas que carecen de al menos una mínima señal de madurez -cosa que a veces James acompañaba-, pero después, en la forma de caminar, de hablar, ¡incluso en la manera de mirarte!, veías que era todo un hombre, oh sí, Merlín, Lily sería una niña, pero era muy perceptiva y no era tonta, ¡hasta una chica menor que ella se hubiera dado cuenta! Porque sí, Sirius era de esas personas que con tan sólo estar presentes te cautivaban, te capturaban; su forma de caminar era seductora y -podría ser- parecía llamar la atención; sus palabras te atraían y te hacían incapaz de no hacer otra cosa que no fuera escucharle; y por último, su profunda mirada, sus ojos grisáceos con -muy- leves destellos azules te hacían desear apartar la mirada, pero no podías, no te dejaba escapar. ¡Oh, sí, querido Merlín! Él sería un bromista, un inmaduro, un niño después de todo, pero Sirius era Sirius, y era un hombre -¡y qué hombre!-. Y si Lily, que era una niña, podía notarlo con solo mirarlo, las personas más adultas no podían hacer otra cosa que caer rendidas a sus pies.

Y por último estaba Remus, Lily no había podido hablar mucho con él, solo estaba unas pocas horas al día y después se iba, pero en lo poco que había interactuado con él se había dado cuenta de que era una persona amable, dispuesta siempre a ayudar y que sabía siempre que decir para apaciguar a la gente. Era una persona muy relajada y al parecer le gustaba mucho leer, ya que siempre que la pelirroja le había visto llevaba un libro en la mano. Pero también podía ser muy travieso, Lily había captado las miradas cómplices entre James, Sirius y él, las sonrisas misteriosamente divertidas y la niña estaba segura de que le había visto usar la varita para hechizar las coliflores -cosa que agradecía bastante, ya que las odiaba-. Aunque lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos, no sólo por su bello color miel, sino también por todos los sentimientos contradictorios que había en ellos: tristeza pero también felicidad, diversión y culpabilidad, y un poco de desprecio, a grandes rasgos, más o menos se veía eso. Lily había llegado a la conclusión de que Remus Lupin era un "poquito" bipolar.

Sí, aquellas personas eran muy interesantes y muy entretenidas de observar. Pero aún así se aburría. Lily había decidido -y James, Sirius y Remus la secundaron- en que dos días no era suficiente por el mero hecho de que a ella le parecían poco, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Lily sufría unas terribles pesadillas que la dejaban con la garganta destrozada, aunque al menos ya se relajaba cuando veía a James o a Lily, pero por eso justamente no la habían dejado hacer nada en cuatro malditos días. ¡Y Lily estaba histérica! Siempre había estado en movimiento y estar sin hacer nada... era horrible.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el paisaje nevado de febrero, veía el bosque a lo lejos, cuanto le gustaría a ella estar ahí, correr por la nieve, subirse a los árboles y simple y llanamente, pasar el rato. Pero estaba ahí, encerrada en una casa, que si bien era agradable, se aburría, no se le ocurría nada.

Con un suspiro se bajó de la ventana de su habitación anteriormente conocida como habitación de invitados. Lily le había prometido que al día siguiente irían a comprar los muebles para decorarla al gusto de la pequeña pelirroja y también ropa, porque aunque tenía las ropas de la otra Lily, éstas ya estaban pasadas de moda y la niña necesitaba ropa propia.

Salió de la habitación meditando que podría hacer, quizás podría acompañar a James en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo o también podría ayudar a Lily si lo necesitaba, eso era mejor que no hacer nada. De repente, una puerta del pasillo se abrió, la pelirroja reconoció la habitación de la pareja, se preguntaba cómo se abría abierto la puerta si antes estaba cerrada y no había nadie más que ella en el pasillo. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego agudizó los oídos para saber si había alguien cerca, después, al no encontrar a nadie, se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación.

Era bastante bonita. Las paredes eran de un muy suave color crema, casi blanco, el armario incorporado era de un color marrón oscuro y era grande, aunque Lily pensó que seguramente lo habrían hecho más grande por dentro, la cama era también bastante grande, el nórdico era de unos tonos más oscuros que la pared y estaba llenos de cojines más oscuros.

Había una cómoda y encima de ella varias fotos, en una salían James y Lily solos, estaban abrazados y ambos ruborizados, en otra salían ellos con Sirius, Remus y un hombre que le habían dicho era Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo del matrimonio Potter y el cuarto merodeador según James En la tercera, había un bebé con un poco de cabello moreno que Lily reconoció como Harry, el bebé que ahora mismo debería estar con Lily-adulta.

En la cuarta, la pelirroja reconoció las paredes blancas de San Mungo, la otra Lily estaba acostada en una cama con Harry envuelto en brazos y James los rodeaba con los brazos, tanto Lily como el moreno miraban al bebé con devoción. Era tan bonita que le daban ganas de llorar, pero consiguió aguantarse las ganas.

En la quinta foto, Lily se sorprendió al ver al gran perro negro y lanudo y al ciervo de enorme cornamenta que había visto la primera noche de su estadía en la residencia Potter. Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba dónde estarían, en estos cuatro días no los había visto ni una vez. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a James o a Lily, puede que Remus o Sirius también lo supieran.

Antes había podido aguantar las lágrimas, pero en ese momento no pudo. Al ver la sexta y última foto de la cómoda no había podido aguantar, dudaba que en algún momento pudiera hacerlo. Lily cogió la foto sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de ella, simplemente no podía. En la susodicha foto, aparecían simple y llanamente, ella y James, el día en el que la pelirroja había aceptado ser una Potter, en el pequeño parque que había detrás del hospital para magos. Lily estaba subida en la espalda de James y ambos se reían por un chiste que había contado el moreno, el chiste era malísimo -todo había que decirlo-, pero James sabía contarlo de una forma que hacía que no pudieras parar de reír. Lily no recordaba un día en el que hubiera reído tanto.

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja pegó un pequeño grito y saltó involuntariamente, se giró rápidamente mientras ocultaba la foto en su espalda y se colocaba en posición defensiva, ya había pegado un grito y un salto, había olvidado una regla importante:

-_ "Mantente siempre alerta, nunca te dejes sorprender"._

Sí, otro consejo del tío que estaba loco, pero oye, que aconsejar, aconsejaba bien.

-Eh, tranquila... no voy a hacerte daño -dijo James con voz suave y levantando las manos para que viera que no tenía nada.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y se relajó, no podía reaccionar así con James, le caía bien, más que bien, mucho más que bien, le encantaba, pero a veces su entrenamiento provocaba estos resultados. De todo modos, siguió manteniendo oculta la foto.

-Sí... lo siento- susurró.

-No pasa na... ¿estás llorando?

-¿Qué? No... -Lily se pasó la mano libre para intentar limpiarse el rastro de las lágrimas, pero no daba resultado. Intentó mantenerse firme-. No pasa nada.

James la miró con esa mirada que decía exactamente: _No me creo ni un pelo_. Y Lily no podía culparlo, no era de sus mejores mentiras, y eso que por talento natural sabía hacerlo bastante bien. El moreno se acercó a ella y se sentó delante de ella, y la miró con esos ojos avellanas que eran iguales a los suyos, y Lily supo que no podría aguantar la mentira por mucho tiempo. No a él. No a esos ojos que la miraban con preocupación.

-Hey, puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes -acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja con dulzura-, puedes confiar en mí para todo, ¿de acuerdo? -Lily asintió aguantándose más lágrimas, estar con James le hacía mucho más sentimental, notó-. Venga, cuéntamelo -James la atrajo hacia él y fue entonces cuando notó la foto-. ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que James se refería a la foto, intentó ocultarla, pero James tenía reflejos de buscador y pudo coger la muñeca de la pelirroja. Con el ceño fruncido cogió la foto de las manos de Lily que rehuía su mirada, ella no quería saber qué pensaría. Pero James esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio la foto, sin pensarlo, abrazó a Lily. La pelirroja primero se sorprendió, pero después correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó James.

Lily asintió.

-¿Sabes? A mí también. Sales muy guapa en esta foto.

Lily se separó a la velocidad de la luz.

-Tú estás loco.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo no soy guapa -replicó-. Además, mira -señaló las cicatrices que tenía en la frente y en la mejilla-, ¿te parezco guapa con estás cicatrices?

-¿La verdad? Pues sí -James repasó dulcemente las dos cicatrices.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues hazlo -sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-. Y ahora, te voy a dar dos cosas.

Lily frunció el ceño y le miró de forma interrogativa, en respuesta, James le volvió a sonreír y cogió su varita, apuntó con ella al marco y Lily supuso que sería un hechizo no-verbal ya que del mismo cuadro, salió una réplica completamente igual de la foto, con marco y todo.

-Esta es una -dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba la foto original en la cómoda. Después, se dirigió a una mesita de noche -la suya, supuso Lily- y abrió uno de los cajones. Sacó una pequeña cajita y se volvió a sentar enfrente de Lily, enseñándosela-. Mira, tengo varias de estas, pero todas son muy especiales para mí, como buscador que soy, ¿entiendes? -Lily asintió un poco confundida- Bien, antes de dártela, quiero que me prometas que la cuidarás muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada de James era tan profunda que Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que prometerlo, aunque no sabía muy bien dónde se metía, ¿y qué era eso de "buscador"? ¿James trabajaba buscando algo? Lily estaba un poco confundida.

-Así me gusta. Tómala -James cogió una de las manos de Lily y depositó la cajita en ella-. Ábrela.

Lily le miró durante un segundo antes de centrar toda su atención en la cajita, la destapó despacio, sin saber qué esperar. De repente, vio un destello dorado salir de la cajita, giró la cabeza bruscamente en busca del destello, intentando encontrarlo. De repente, el destello pasó delante de ella y se detuvo a tan solo unos milímetros de su nariz. A la Lily le entraron unas ganas increíbles de atraparla. Así pues, cuando tuvo la certeza de que no se movería, sonrió divertida y desafiante.

-Ven aquí, pequeña -murmuró antes de hacer un rápido movimiento con el brazo y atrapar la pequeña pelota dorada que producía aquel destello. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, se detuvo a observarla: era pequeña, tanto que cabía en su mano, era dorada -eso ya lo había dicho- y tenía unas finas alas que parecía muy frágiles, pero volaban súper rápido como había podido comprobar. Verla le producía una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-Esta snitch -habló James con una sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y felicidad- me la regaló mi padre en el último cumpleaños que pasé con él -no pudo evitar decir esto con cierta tristeza, y Lily le dio toda su atención-. Pero yo ya tenía la primera snitch que me regalaron mis padres, aún así, esta snitch es muy especial para mí, y quiero que la cuides.

Lily asintió fuertemente, no quería decepcionar a James. Éste sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, James -dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Aquello le había llegado al corazón, Lily nunca había sido tan querida.

-Sólo tengo una condición para darte estas dos cosas -James se separó un poco para poder mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, avellana con avellana, iguales-. Sólo... llámame papá.

Y eso fue más de lo que la pelirroja pudo aguantar. "Papá". ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado tener alguien a quién llamar papá. Nunca había podido hacerlo, porque si lo hacía nunca sucedería nada bueno y porque nunca había querido a nadie lo suficiente y de esa manera como para llamar a alguien así. Pero Lily quería a aquel moreno de una manera increíble, en realidad, se había estado aguantado las ganas, porque no quería incomodarle, y que él mismo se lo dijera... Puede que haya gente que no lo entienda, pero Lily había crecido sin una figura paterna, y ahora había encontrado una con la que sentía una conexión especial. Y nadie iba a arruinarle ese momento.

-Pues... gracias, papá. ¿Papá? ¿Qué te pasa? … No me digas, ¿estás llorando?

Efectivamente, James Potter estaba llorando, quizás fuera por el hecho de que Lily le había llamado papá, o quizás fuera porque ambos tenían los mismos ojos y sentía con ella una gran conexión inquebrantable, o puede que quizás fuera por la acumulación de ambos hechos. El caso era, es que James se sentía genial en aquellos momentos.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila, hija -la tranquilizó abrazándola-, es que soy muy feliz. Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos -la separó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos-, pero no tengas prisa, eh, soy muy joven para ser abuelo.

Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Bueno, vamos a colocar esto en tu cuarto -dijo James cogiendo la foto. Lily asintió, metió la snitch en su bolsillo junto con la cajita y se subió a la espalda del moreno como siempre. Pero antes de salir de la habitación, Lily se bajó bruscamente y corrió de nuevo a la cómoda, cogió una foto y se acercó de nuevo a James.

Le enseñó la foto y señalando a un gran perro negro dijo:

-Antes que nada... ¿dónde está este traidor?

.

**Bueno... ¡aquí estoy de vuelta!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, tengo la impresión que es un poco de relleno, pero me ha gustado mucho y creo que en el futuro será importante lo que aparece aquí, así que ya sabéis, atentos a lo que suceda porque conmigo y mi loca mente nunca se sabe.**

**Creo que en este cap he fortalecido la relación James/Lily -ya me entendéis-, me ha encantado, la verdad, pero creo que tengo que reforzar un poco la relación Lily/Lily e intentaré hacerlo en el siguiente cap o en los siguientes, ya véis lo mucho que me he excedido con los Merodeadores y lo poco que he escrito de ella.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ¡y que comentéis! :) Aoko45**


	9. Encuentro con los Dursley

_**Capítulo IX: Encuentro con los Dursley**_

La familia Potter, Sirius y Remus paseaban por el parque. Habían ido aquella mañana al Londres muggle para comprar la ropa y los muebles de la habitación de Lily, no se arriesgaban a ir a tiendas mágicas ya que James y Lily Potter eran un objetivo de los mortífagos, y ellos no querían poner en peligro a sus hijos.

Primero, habían visitado las tiendas de ropa más famosas, y aunque Lily había querido que su hija llevara conjuntos propios de una niña vestida de señorita, ésta se había dejado influenciar por James y Sirius -al cuál todavía le dolía la patada que la niña le había pegado en el estómago nada más verlo aquella mañana, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se la había dado-, es decir, había sacado su estilo a relucir.

Durante toda la mañana Lily se había estado probándose vaqueros pitillos -algunos un poco rotos-, camisetas de todos los colores, algunos jerséis pues era invierno, y aún teniendo su chaqueta con capucha que todavía no había abandonado, se compró varios abrigos; además de una chaqueta de cuero cortesía de Sirius que también le había comprado una a Harry. El estilo de Lily era salvaje, en cierto modo indomable -algo que todos habían podido comprobar-, pero también poseía una dulzura especial, por lo que la otra Lily no había podido resistirse y también le había comprado varios vestidos y otros conjuntos que la niña sólo había accedido a probarse por la sonrisa que tenía su madre.

Por la tarde, después de comer en un restaurante italiano en el que no preguntéis cómo, Sirius había acabado con media cara manchada de tomate, se habían ido del centro comercial y se habían ido al Ikea (**Nt.A.: **_**no sabía que otra cosa poner**_) para comprar los muebles de la habitación de Lily.

Por último, se habían ido a un parque que había cerca donde Sirius se había convertido disimuladamente en Canuto ganándose una mirada fulminante de Lily. Sólo James comprendía su comportamiento y sonreía divertido.

Actualmente, Lily llevaba el carro de Harry, había insistido en llevarle y la otra Lily le había cedido el carro mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, Remus y James hablaban sobre Quidditch y Sirius paseaba por delante de ellos en su forma animaga. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Sirius, Remus y James se detuvieron, ambas Lilys miraron hacia delante para saber qué les había pasado. La niña se giró hacia la otra Lily cuando ésta soltó un jadeo por lo bajo.

Delante de ellos había tres personas. Una era un hombre gordo, muy gordo, tanto que ni se le notaba el cuello, y tenía un bigote que casi le tapaba la boca. La otra persona era un mujer rubia, que al contrario del hombre, era muy delgada y tenía un cuello larguísimo. La tercera persona era un niño que parecía tener la edad de Harry, aunque parecía en camino de ser como su padre salvo porque tenía el pelo rubio. Lily se preguntaba quiénes eran aquellas personas y por qué estaban todos tan tensos. Parecía que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Lily, que aunque sabía que no era el momento de preguntar, tomó la mano de su padre y tiró un poco de ella. James se giró hacia ella y su rostro se suavizó.

-Papá -todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la niña, ella, notando eso, bajó un poco la voz-. ¿Quiénes son?

James le acarició la cabeza y después tomó su mano y tiró de ella, a los pocos segundos, Lily estaba subida a su espalda. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sin apartar la mirada de las tres personas de delante que también tenían la vista fija en ella. James le dio un beso en la sien.

-Son los Dursley. Ella es la hermana de tu madre, él es su esposo y el niño lo que vendría a ser tu primo -le susurró.

Lily giró la cabeza hacia James rápidamente.

-No lo sabía -dijo.

El moreno rió-. Normal. No te lo habíamos dicho.

-No se llevan bien, ¿verdad? -susurró en su oído.

-Magia -respondió él de vuelta. Lily asintió, comprendiendo.

-Lily, ¿quién es ella? -preguntó la mujer rubia mirando a la niña. Su tono era de curiosidad, pero a la niña le pareció captar un poco de desdén en su voz.

James, Lily, Remus e incluso Canuto se pusieron tensos, al parecer también lo habían captado.

-Es mi hija: Lily Potter -dijo de manera firme.

-¿Cómo que tu hija? -preguntó de nuevo la mujer con incredulidad en su voz-. Tendrá al menos diez años.

-¿Y?

-¡Pues que no puede ser vuestra hija!

-¿Por qué no? La hemos adoptado -en realidad a ojos de la ley aún no era una Potter pero era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y los anormales como tú pueden adoptar?

Lily apretó la camisa de su padre que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no coger la varita. En lugar de eso, se acercó a Lily y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Sí, podemos adoptar -replicó é con paciencia.

-¿Y por qué se parece tanto a vosotros? ¡Es igualita a ti Lily! -acusó-. ¿Cómo la adoptasteis? Porque no creo que fuera pura coincidencia.

Lily se bajó de la espalda de James, harta, y se adelantó intentando controlar su magia. Cuando se colocó delante de los Dursley, James intentó tomarla del hombro, pero Lily le hizo una seña para que esperara un poco. Después, clavó su ojos en los de la mujer rubia.

-Me encontraron -dijo-. Había sido torturada, ellos me curaron y aunque yo intenté escaparme -hizo una mueca-, me siguieron y después me tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque había empeorado. Mi pasado no fue fácil, yo -se señaló- no soy fácil, pero aún así me adoptaron y me aceptaron como un miembro de la familia más. ¿Fue una casualidad que ellos fueron quienes me encontraron? Probablemente. ¿Por qué me parezco a ellos? Nos gustaría saberlo, ciertamente. Pero lo importante es... que yo soy Lily Potter, hija de Lily y James Potter -con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlos dejado con la boca abierta, se giró para volver al lado de James. Pero se giró de vuelta y les miró con una sonrisa amenazante-. Por cierto, no volváis a llamarnos "anormales".

De repente, el viento se levantó y tres piedras de un tamaño notable se levantaron del suelo, pasaron por el espacio que separaba a Lily de los Dursley y se estamparon contra un árbol cercano. Todos miraron a Lily asombrados, aunque los Dursley la miraban entre furiosos y asustados.

Lily se acercó a la niña y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Debes intentar controlar tu magia, cariño -le dijo.

-¡No digas esa palabra! -exclamó el señor Dursley.

-No le hables así a mi mujer -contraatacó James. Ambos tuvieron una pelea de miradas hasta que Remus intervino.

-De acuerdo, se acabó -se puso entre los dos-. Nosotros nos vamos -dijo mirando a James-. Señores Dursley, adiós -dijo esta vez mirando hacia ellos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, James, vamos, que tú hija quiere un helado -le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando pasando al lado de los Dursley ignorando sus quejas.

-Vamos nosotras también, Lils -cogió la mano de la niña, el carro donde estaba Harry y siguieron a James y Remus, a los cuales Canuto ya había alcanzado.

.

-Adelante.

Lily entró en la habitación principal, despacio, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Buscó con la mirada a su madre y la encontró sentada en la cama, parecía ver un libro, un álbum de fotos, más exactamente.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó un poco. Lily la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y la niña pudo ver que estaba llorando.

-Ven aquí, cariño -susurró la pelirroja.

Lily se acercó más decididamente y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la pelirroja. Miró el álbum de fotos y vio que eran fotos muggles, ya que no se movían. En ella aparecían una niña pelirroja casi idéntica a ella, sólo que tenía los ojos verdes, y otra niña un poco más mayor, era alta y rubia y tenía los ojos castaños.

-Somos mi hermana Petunia y yo -dijo Lily a su lado-, cuando teníamos ocho años.

La niña asintió mientras observaba la foto.

-Estábamos en el parque, era nuestro favorito. Nos gustaba columpiarnos y saltar para ver quién llegaba tan lejos. Era peligroso, pero muy divertido.

Aquella tarde-noche, Lily le contó a su hija todo lo que su hermana y ella hacían, todo lo que pensaban, sentían. Qué les gustaba hacer, sus tradiciones, cosas pequeñas y otras más grandes, pero igual de importantes. Lo que odiaban, lo que nunca hicieron, sus manías, sus desacuerdos, las muy poquísimas peleas que tuvieron.

También le contó que sucedió cuando se enteró de que era bruja. Le contó que un niño de los alrededores se lo dijo, pero tuvo cuidado de nunca revelar el nombre, la chica se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Le contó todo lo que hacía cuando aún no sabía su condición y lo que hizo cuando sí lo sabía. No le contó las maravillas que su amigo le contaba de Hogwarts, porque quería que ella misma las descubriera.

Le relató las -esta vez, sí- numerosas peleas que tuvo con su hermana, le contó como la insultaba y la despreciaba por la envidia que Petunia sentía hacia ella, cómo Tuney le envió una carta al director Dumbledore para que la aceptara a ella también en Hogwarts, y como le fue denegado.

Después, pasó a temas más alegres, les contó sobre sus padres y más tarde de cómo conoció a James, Sirius y Remus. Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse por lo payaso que podía ser su padre, aunque no le gustaba que fuera tan prejuicioso con Slytherin. Les contó las numerosas peleas que tenían, lo insistente que James podía llegar a ser, lo mujeriego que era Sirius, lo tranquilo pero a la vez travieso que era Remus, también nombró a un tal Peter, pero su madre le dijo que ellos podrían decirle cómo era Peter. Le contó que esos cuatro iban siempre juntos y que eran muy bromistas. Lily se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a su padre varias cosas.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de papá? -Lily sonaba ilusionada, nunca había hecho nada cómo eso. Y le gustaba.

-Eso -le dio un toque en la nariz-, es otra historia que ya te contaré otro día.

La chica hizo un puchero que causó que Lily riera. Guardó los álbumes que había sacado en la cómoda y después se giró hacia la chica y le tendió la mano.

-¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?

Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir mientras cogía la mano que Lily, su madre, le tendía.

Aquella noche, ambas Lilys estaban seguras de ello, un lazo se había formado entre ellas. Uno muy cálido y muy difícil de romper. Ambas se sentían unidas la una a la otra como no lo estaban antes. Y sonrieron. Sonrieron. Porque ahora sí que eran madre e hija.

_Diez minutos después..._

¡BOOOOOOOM!

James fue corriendo a la cocina para saber qué había pasado, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír cuando vio a una pequeña pelirroja salir cubierta de cenizas y restos de comida y completamente furiosa.

-¡No vuelvo a entrar a una cocina!

.

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews xXm3ch3Xx, Fran Ktrin Black, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Connie 1, LucyTheMarauder, Silvers Astoria Malfoy y a todos aquellos que han comentado en lo que llevamos de fic! Me animáis mucho a continuar, de verdad :)**

**Bue, la verdad es que este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, sobretodo la primera parte, pero es que quería meter a los Dursley y la idea principal se ha ido evaporando hasta dar paso a otro escenario y diálogo. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y no me da la gana de cambiarlo.**

**Y seguimos. La relación Lily/Lily veis que ya ha avanzado y si bien me gustaría mejorarlo esto es lo que ha salido y así se va a quedar. Por supuesto, su acercamiento así como el de James/Lily no se ha acabado aún, ah no, aún tienen mucho que pasar y la verdad tengo planeadas muchas cosas, sobretodo James/Lily-niña. No sé, es que me encanta esta parejita, son tan monos *-***

**Esta vez, no voy a pedir un número exacto de reviews, me parece un poco injusto de mi parte. Pero sí os pediré que comentéis, por favor, me alegra mucho la vida y me anima de manera increíble ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	10. Celos

_**Capítulo X: Celos**_

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

Lily se tapó los oídos y se echó para atrás. Los gritos de Sirius y su padre por poco la dejaban sorda. La pelirroja había bajado aquella tarde de su habitación, había estado ordenando un poco su habitación y se había probado varios conjuntos. Al final, se había decidido por una sudadera verde, unos pitillos y sus zapatillas de deporte. Se sentó al lado de Lily quien estaba conversando con Remus sobre algo de una poción y se puso a jugar con la snitch que James le había regalado días atrás.

Al poco rato, Sirius y James salieron del despacho de éste último y cuando vieron lo que Lily hacía se acercaron a ella. Sirius la miró crítico y Lily le devolvió la mirada, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que los ojos del moreno eran de un relajante gris claro, a pesar de no apartar la vista de él, la pelirroja seguía atrapando y soltando la snitch, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Al final, Sirius sonrió.

-Parece que serás una buena buscadora -dijo; después, murmuró pensativo:-. Me pregunto si serás una buena cazadora o guardiana.

En ese momento, Lily, que estaba colocada con la cabeza colgando y los pies subidos al respaldo del sillón, hizo un movimiento brusco y se cayó. James se apresuró a ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando vio como la pelirroja se retorcía en el suelo y se reía mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo. De repente, la snitch salió por el cuello de la sudadera y Lily, en un rápido movimiento, la atrapó. Sonrió orgullosa y aceptó la mano que su padre le tendía.

Iba darle las gracias cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo y se giró hacia Sirius que la miró confuso.

-¿Qué es "cazadora" y "guardiana"? ¡Ah! ¿Y "buscador"?

Y ahí fue cuando Sirius y James pusieron el grito en el cielo y por poco dejan a ambas Lilys y a Remus un poco sordos. Lily los miró ceñuda.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó molesta.

Pero James y Sirius no paraban de dar vueltas por el salón murmurando incoherencias, probablemente -seguro- soltando maldiciones y mirando a la pelirroja como si hubiera cometido el peor delito de todos.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?! ¡¿Y qué, por los calzones de Merlín, es el _Quidditch_? -gritó Lily levantando las manos y agitándolas en el aire.

-¿Por los calzones de Merlín? -preguntó Remus mirándola divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? -farfulló. Después, le señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria, de una manera que la hizo parecerse a Lily Evans en su época de su estudiante- ¡Es culpa tuya!

-¿Mía? -replicó aún más divertido.

-¡Sí, tuya! -acusó- ¡Se me ha pegado de ti!

-A mí no me eches el muerto, a mí me lo pegó Canuto -se defendió mirando al moreno.

Todos se giraron hacia Sirius que levantó las manos con inocencia.

-Alguna manera tenía que haber de molestar a mi madre. ¡Y además -exclamó-, tenemos un problema mucho más importante que una simple expresión! -James asintió de acuerdo con su amigo.

-No pudo creer que no sepas que es el _Quidditch _-negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Aún no entiendo qué le veis a ese deporte -dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido. Cogió a su hija y la sentó en su regazo-. Tu padre y Sirius son los mayores obsesos del _Quidditch_, obligaban al equipo a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana -la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa-, sí, lo sé; ¿y te puedes creer que su mayor tema de conversación, después de las bromas, por supuesto, era ese maldito deporte?

-¡Pelirroja, nos ofendes! -exclamó Sirius- Nuestro segundo tema de conversación eran las chicas y quién ligaba más.

-Uhhhhhhhhh -dijeron Lily y Remus, la primera se bajó del regazo de su madre y se subió al de Remus para observar mejor la escena.

Lily miró amenazante a su marido, sus ojos entrecerrados y con una mirada peligrosa. Sirius se puso pálido y lentamente se acercó a Remus y Lily para ponerse detrás de su sillón, James le miraba suplicante y sumamente pálido pero Sirius se quedó donde estaba disculpándose con la mirada. Y luego decía que era un orgulloso Gryffindor.

-Dime, James, ¿qué decíais, exactamente? -preguntó Lily con voz muy dulce mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Eh... nada -respondió con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí -respondió un poco vacilante.

-Pues no lo parecía.

James miró en todas direcciones buscando una salida, miró a su hija suplicante, pero ella no pensaba detener a su madre a menos que fuera demasiado peligroso. Al final, el orgullo Gryffindor del que tanto presumía el moreno, se esfumó y señaló a Sirius.

-¡Fue su culpa! ¡Él intentó manipularme! -después infló pecho, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo- ¡Pero yo me resistí!

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

-P-pues p-porque...

-¿Porque qué, James?

-P-porque... ¡yo no tengo la culpa! -gritó.

James salió corriendo del salón, completamente pálido y con pánico en los ojos, seguido de Lily que en cuanto desapareció de la vista de los tres espectadores, empezó a lanzar cosas contra su marido.

-¿Deberíamos detenerlos? -preguntó Lily preocupada a Sirius y Remus. Los gritos de James se oían de fondo.

Ellos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes soltar una carcajada cada uno.

-No hace falta, Lily -dijo Remus.

-Es verdad -secundó Sirius-. Siempre han sido así, en realidad, lo preocupante sería que no discutiesen.

Remus asintió.

-Ha sido algo raro que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, generalmente, tienen una pelea, como mínimo, cada dos días.

-Vaya... -susurró Lily.

-Así que no te preocupes -dijo Sirius saliendo de su escondite detrás del sillón-, en un rato se estarán dando besos y pidiéndose perdón con cara de tontos.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Es verdad! Ha sido siempre así. Primero, algunos de nosotros dice algo sobre los ligues que tuvimos en Hogwarts, después, Lily se pone celosa y James y ella discuten, y por último, se piden perdón, se besan y... creo que así fue como hicieron a Harry -terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Canuto! Que es una niña, por Merlín. Además, ella discute, James se protege de sus ataques -corrigió Remus. Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

-Así que, Lily, ¿qué has aprendido de esto? -preguntó el oji-gris.

-Eh... ¿Que mi madre tiene un genio de mil demonios?

-No... bueno, sí, también, pero no es eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Pues es evidente! -se acercó a la niña y dijo muy bajito, como si fuera algo confidencial:- Las pelirrojas son muy celosas -y la miró como si en ese momento, él hubiese desvelado el mayor secreto de la humanidad.

-¿Celosas? Soy pelirroja, ¿ese cerebro tuyo tan pequeño e idiota puede recordarlo? Yo no soy celosa -dijo Lily con un aire un poco ofendida. Remus contuvo la risa.

-Ummmm... ¡ya sé! -murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, después, miró a Lily con una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada- Dime, pequeña pelirroja, si una mujer intentara ligarse a Cornamenta, ¿qué harías?

-Oh, nada... -Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron- importante, al menos. Sólo le rompería los brazos y las piernas y después se las arrancaría mientras estrello su cara contra la pared -dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Los merodeadores la miraron con la boca abierta, esa pelirroja era peligrosa.

-¿Ves? ¡Eres una pelirroja muy celosa! -sonrió el moreno triunfal.

-Yo no soy una "pelirroja celosa". No son celos, es preocupación porque una tipa cualquiera intente ligarse a mi papi y hacerle daño -dijo excusándose.

-Sí, ya, pues no me gustaría ser esa "tipa" -replicó Sirius-. Pero estoy seguro de que a mí no me despezarías, ¿verdad? Digo, soy guapo, divertido, inteligente...

-... arrogante, estúpido, idiota sobretodo, creído... -continuó Lily- Sirius -le llamó-, si no te he despedazado ya, ha sido porque no he tenido la ocasión -sonrió de forma amenazante y un poco psicópata.

Sirius se puso pálido, se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de la niña hasta pegarse a la pared.

-¡Cornamenta, tu hija me quiere matar! -gritó y se fue en busca de James. Pero apareció de nuevo en el salón- Y mañana, empezamos los entrenamientos de _Quidditch_. No puedo creer que un Potter no sepa que es el _Quidditch_ -murmuró horrorizado.

Lily se abstuvo de decirle que ella no era una Potter, técnicamente.

_Al menos, aún no, _pensó mientras veía como Sirius iba en busca de James y oía la carcajada de Remus por el comportamiento infantil de sus mejores amigos.

.

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta.**

**Este cap sí que es un poco de relleno pero es que cuando salió esto me pareció divertido y decidí dejarlo :) Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno, respecto a las dudas con los Longbottom y los Potter que podáis tener... Primero, _creo_ que no volveré locos a los Longbottom, son muy buena gente y Nev no se lo merece. Segundo, BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO MATARÉ A LOS POTTER, sí, claro, los mato y que Lily se vuelva loca y dejo a Harry y a ella huérfanos, ¿eh? Si es que siempre dije que eráis muy crueles... XD XD XD Ok estoy último era broma, pero va en serio, no pienso matar a los Potter, habrá una tragedia, por supuesto, pero ni James (¡ni loca! ¡Me suicido yo!) ni Lily ni Sirius (tengo grandes planes para él) ni Remus y ni, mucho menos, Harry, acabarán muertos.**

**También aviso de que cuando Lily entre a Hogwarts, tengo planeado incluir a los Weasley, pero ya diré más al respecto, ¿ok?**

**Aclaradas las dudas, espero que os vaya bien el verano :)**

**Aoko45**


	11. Historias de hombres-lobo I

_**Capítulo XI: Historias de hombres-lobo I**_

Estaban preocupados. Muy preocupados. Últimamente, Lily estaba muy rara. Y cuando se dice rara, es rara. Estaba siempre con la cabeza bajada y los hombros caídos, no sonreía y actuaba distante con todos, sobretodo con Remus. Además de eso, aunque no la oyeran, sabían que sus pesadillas habían empeorado bastante, ya apenas podía hablar, cosa que dudaban que hiciera aún si pudiera.

No tenían idea de qué era lo que le pasaba, pero quien estaba más preocupado era Remus, creía que era por su culpa que Lily estuviera así y, evidentemente, todos intentaban convencerle de que no era culpa suya.

Y en realidad, no lo era, por supuesto que no. O al menos, no directamente.

Todo había empezado unos tres días atrás, cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Lily se habían reunido en el despacho del primero para hablar de asuntos de la Orden, sin darse cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta un poco abierta.

Lily bajaba de su habitación para alimentar a las lechuzas de sus padres que solían aparecer en un árbol del jardín por aquellas horas. A ella le encantaban, la lechuza de James era blanca y se iban oscureciendo poco a poco en la cabeza y en las alas; y la lechuza de Lily era marrón y al contrario que la de James, éstas se iban aclarando. Las dos le parecían muy bonitas.

Cuando volvía de alimentarlas y verlas volar un rato, se iba a ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero se detuvo al oír las voces de sus padres, Remus y Sirius, sonaban bastantes serias. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta para escuchar lo que decían.

-Entonces, está yendo a peor, ¿no? -dijo la voz que reconoció como la de James, sonaba cansada y muy preocupada.

-Sí -confirmó Remus-. Al parecer Voldemort ha reunido fuerzas y están atacando bastantes pueblos.

-¿Sabéis por qué? -preguntó James.

-...

-¿Por qué? -no obtuvo respuesta.

-Sirius, Remus -los llamó Lily-. Decidlo.

-Creemos que... -habló Sirius- que están buscando a Lily.

La niña bajó la cabeza apenada, eso ya se lo esperaba, pero eso no la hacían inmune a los sollozos de la que ahora se había convertido en su madre. Pegó un salto cuando oyó un gran golpe, incluso los sollozos de Lily se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué? -oyó decir a James- ¿Por qué la quieren a ella? ¡Es sólo una niña! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡¿Por qué no la dejan en paz?! ¡No es justo! No es justo... es sólo una niña...

El susurro amargo de James y los incontrolables sollozos de su madre hicieron que el corazón de Lily se encogiera y no pudiera retener las lágrimas, que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

-Sabemos que no es justo, James -dijo Remus-, todos lo sabemos. Pero Voldemort la busca, la quiere.

-Pero...

-James -dijo Sirius esta vez-, no podemos evitar que Voldemort vaya tras ella, pero podemos protegerla.

-...

-James, Remus y Sirius tienen razón -dijo Lily, en su voz se notaba que había estado llorando-, Voldemort va tras ella, no podemos hacer nada contra eso, pero sí podemos protegerla de ese monstruo.

James no contestó, pero Lily sabía que sus padres se estaban abrazando. Después de un rato de silencio, fue Sirius quien habló.

-Entonces, hoy es Luna Llena, ¿no?

-Eh... sí -contestó Remus-. De verdad, no tenéis que hacerlo, ya tenéis suficientes problemas.

-Lunático, amigo mío, ¿cuándo hemos renunciado a una noche con nuestro licántropo favorito? -preguntó Sirius divertido.

Lily se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Licántropo? Se puso muy pálida y los recuerdos la asaltaron. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Quería irse de allí, pero también quería saber más.

-Muchas gracias, chicos -respondió Remus-. Pero de verdad, no tienen que hacerlo.

-Cualquiera diría que no nos quieres -dijo James.

-¡Oh, Remus no nos quiere! ¡No me esperaba esto de ti! -exclamó Sirius con pena fingida.

-... Entonces os veo esta noche. ¿Dónde siempre?

-Por supuesto, Lunático.

-Allí nos veremos, Lunático.

-Tengo hablar contigo, Remus -dijo Lily-. ¿Tienes prisa o...?

-No, vamos ahora.

Lily oyó como James y Sirius se quedaban hablando y como Remus y su madre se acercaban a la puerta, pero estaba petrificada, no podía moverse. Además, se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía débil, sus piernas temblaban y los gritos no cesaban.

-¡Lily! -oyó exclamar a su madre- ¿Qué...? ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Li...!

Oía como Remus y su madre la llamaban, pero cuando se sumió en la inconsciencia, todo se redució a la nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba mareada y la cabeza le ardía, pero los gritos habían cesado. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en su cama y que sus padres, Sirius y...

-¡Aléjate de mí! -gritó mientras se echaba hacia la pared con temor. Remus dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse a ella- ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete...!

Sus gritos inundaban la habitación, los cuatro la veían llorar y sollozar fuertemente, mientras gritaba de forma desesperada y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Lily -levantó un poco la cabeza cuando oyó la voz calmada de Sirius-, no te va a hacer nada, nadie te va a hacer nada.

Pero ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Accidentalmente, fijó su mirada en Remus.

-¡Vete...! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Intentaste morderme! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No...!

Estaban impactados con la acusación, pero sabían que Remus no había podido hacerle nada, porque evidentemente, todas las veces que él se había transformado, Sirius y James habían estado con él, por lo que no podía ser.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, tenía que calmar a Lily, pero cuando se acercó un poco a ella, empezó a revolverse y a gritar. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Así que se acercó a ella y la cogió fuertemente de los brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-¡Lily, cálmate! ¡No te va a hacer nada! ¡Tranquila!

-¡No, no! ¡Me morderá! ¡Lo sé! ¡Él me quiere matar! ¡Todos me quieren matar!

Sirius estaba asustado, no esperaba esa reacción, pero cuando miró a los ojos de Lily, se asustó aún más, ella no estaba allí con él, puede que lo escuchara, pero sus ojos miraban a algún punto perdido y Sirius supo, que también estaba recordando.

Un hombre-lobo había intentado morderla.

.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo otro cap, éste tendrá una o dos partes más, creo. No quería meterlo todo en un mismo cap. Hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que ¡hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	12. Historias de hombres-lobo II

_**Capítulo XII: Historias de hombres-lobo II**_

-Remus, por última vez, que no es tu culpa.

-¡Ya lo sé, Sirius, ya lo sé!

-¿Y? Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

-No lo sé, simplemente me siento mal.

-Remus, tú no has hecho nada.

-Que ya lo sé, James.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con ella.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En la biblioteca, se ha pasado desde esta mañana ahí metida. De todos modos, creo que lo mejor será que sólo Remus hable con Lily.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily.

-Yo también.

-Pues... será mejor que vaya ya. Quiero solucionar esto lo antes posible.

Remus respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Consideró la idea de llamar a la puerta, pero puesto que Lily no había abierto la boca en estos tres días, dudaba que lo hiciera ahora. Entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta a su paso. Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada pero lo único que encontró fueron libros amontonaron en torres y algunos esparcidos alrededor. Se acercó lentamente al montón de libros, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

Abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa al asomarse por encima de los libros y encontrarse con una pelirroja apoyada en una de las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca con un libro en la cabeza, un libro bastante grande en las manos y otros libros -algunos más pequeños y otros más grandes. Leía lentamente mientras murmuraba por lo bajo y subrayaba suavemente el libro con un lápiz que seguramente habría cogido del despacho.

-Li-Lily, ¿qué haces? -preguntó suavemente pero sorprendido.

La pelirroja le miró brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros y bajar la vista de nuevo al libro. Cuando Remus creyó que no iba a responder, Lily respondió.

-No sé muy bien que estoy haciendo -dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro-. Estaba leyendo sobre mitología griega y de repente estaba leyendo libros de Pociones -después de un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, agregó:-. ¿Me ayudas?

Remus la miró durante unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Se volvió a acercar y apartó unas cuantas pilas de libros para después sentarse al lado de Lily, la miró de forma interrogante y ésta le dijo todos los ingredientes que tenía que buscar. Remus no entendía que efectos podían tener juntos ya que nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo, calló, cogió el primer libro que pilló y se mantuvo al lado de la pelirroja durante un par de horas, hasta que Lily fue la que habló.

-Quieres saber por qué me puse así, ¿verdad?

Remus la miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Ojalá pudiera contártelo, de verdad, me gustaría hacerlo -clavó sus ojos avellana en los miel de Remus-. Pero me resulta, complicado, y doloroso, aún habiendo pasado dos años de ello. ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido nada en contra de los hombres-lobo, y mucho menos en contra tuya, sé que sientes culpable, pero es una tontería, ya que tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿Por qué te has mostrado tan distante estos días? Además, sé que tienes peores pesadillas. Queremos ayudarte. Quiero ayudarte.

-Pero es que no podéis. Ya no -apayó la cabeza en el hombro del adulto-. Siempre he estado sola, rehusando ayuda de otra persona que no fuera yo misma, y eso pasa factura. Rechazo toda ayuda automáticamente, y ahora sólo yo puedo superar esto y dejar que el recuerdo cicatrice solo. No puedo hacer nada más. No podéis hacer nada más.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, observando la nada y cada uno meditando sus pensamientos.

-Pues lo haremos -dijo Remus.

-¿El qué?

-Te ayudaremos.

-Pero Remus...

-No -la cortó-. Ahora estás con nosotros, eres una más de la familia y te ayudaremos a que te abras, te ayudaremos a confiar en los demás, en nosotros. Eres una Potter, y los Potter siempre se ayudan entre ellos. Y tú no serás la excepción.

-Sabes que será difícil, ¿verdad? -preguntó Lily después de un pequeño silencio.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero lo haré.

La pelirroja abrazó a Remus fuertemente y él correspondió con una dulce sonrisa. Pero el rostro de Lily se llenó de curiosidad.

-Ah, Remus -le llamó-. ¿Por qué dice Sirius que tú tienes el periodo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Que Sirius ha dicho qué?

-Pues eso. Dice que hay unos días del mes en los que eres como una chica.

-Oye, Lily, ¿no te gustaría teñirle a Sirius el pelo de rosa?

.

**Hola, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, siento la demora.**

**He actualizado el IV cap y ahora está mejor, tened en cuenta que ha sido entrenada duramente y aunque no haya hecho gala de sus "habilidades" ya habrá tiempo para eso ;)**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, lo sé, muy corto para tanto tiempo, pero esto es lo que ha salido y así se queda.**

**L. Nott (Lyra Nott -me he cambiado el nombre)**


	13. De Slytherin y amenazas vacías

_**Capítulo XIII: De Slytherin y amenazas vacías**_

A pesar de todo, Lily sonrió. ¿Por qué? Porque hacía tiempo que no despertaban así, porque hacía tiempo que no oía a James reír así, porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Remus revolcarse en el suelo de la risa apenas respirando, porque hacía tiempo que Harry no reía con tanta fuerza aún siendo un bebé y también, porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Sirius con un aura asesina rodeándole y a punto de matarlos a todos.

¿Que cómo había empezado todo? Fácil. Aunque ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, suponía que había empezado de madrugada, cuando Remus, silenciosamente, se había escabullido hacia la habitación de su hija.

-Lily, despierta... -susurró zarandeándola un poco.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos bruscamente y al ver a alguien en su habitación se levantó bruscamente, lo cogió del brazo y lo tiró al suelo, inmovilizándolo. Remus soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al verse sorprendido de esa manera.

-¿Quién eres? -susurró Lily sin reconocerle en apenas un siseo cargado de amenazas silenciosas.

-Soy yo, Remus -susurró él también, con la voz amortiguada por tener la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Remus? ¡Oh, lo siento!

La pelirroja se incorporó rápidamente y ayudó al castaño a levantarse, mirándolo arrepentida.

-Perdona, no sabía que eras tú. Además... ¡¿a qué imbécil se le ocurre aparecer en mi habitación así como así?! -gritó entre susurros, lo que hacía falta ahora es que se levantaran los demás.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, mala idea -se disculpó-, pero tenía que levantarte, ¿no te acuerdas?

Lily le miró por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos brillaran de forma malévola y una sonrisa muy traviesa se formara en sus labios.

-Estoy deseando ver qué cara pone.

-Venga, vamos, tengo todas las cosas en mi habitación -rió por lo bajo-. Sirius nos matará cuando hayamos acabado.

Después de coger lo necesario, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sirius, que dormía plácidamente, con la almohada en los brazos y con una sonrisa difícil de imitar. Remus y Lily aguantaron la risa todo el tiempo que tardaron en cumplir su objetivo, por último, el castaño hizo un hechizo permanente sobre su amigo y le hizo señas a la pelirroja para que se fueran cuanto antes.

Nada más llegar a la habitación de Remus, éste hizo un hechizo silenciador y se echaron en la cama, se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Había sido algo genial! Estaban deseando ver las reacciones de los demás a la mañana siguiente.

Se acostaron en la cama y Remus abrazó a la niña, después de quitar el hechizo silenciador, se durmieron.

¿Qué los despertó? O más bien, ¿qué despertó a todos los que habían en la residencia Potter? Fácil, muy fácil.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sin duda el grito resonó en todo el país. Nada más abrir los ojos, soltaron una pequeña risa. Con grandes esfuerzos por no caerse, fueron a la habitación de Sirius donde éste se movía de un lado para otro con un espejo en mano y mirándose el pelo continuamente, soltando cada poco un pequeño grito. En cuando lo vieron, Remus y Lily se echaron a reír en el suelo, no pudiendo aguantar más. Apenas podían respirar de la risa, sobretodo cuando James también se les unió y cuando Lily apareció con un Harry muy divertido.

Increíblemente -o no-, sólo pudieron detenerse tres cuartos de hora después, y aún así Remus y Lily seguían riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Muy bien! -gritó Sirius- ¡Ya os habéis reído suficiente! ¡¿De quién cojones ha sido la idea?!

-¡Sirius, controla tu lenguaje! -le reprendió Lily-adulta causando más risas a su hija y a su amigo que volvieron a caer de espaldas al suelo riéndose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

-¡Ah, qué habéis sido vosotros! -gritó Sirius señalándolos- ¡Y encima os parecerá bonito!

-¡No! -gritaron a la vez- ¡Nos parece una obra de arte!

Intentaron para de reír, en serio que lo intentaron, pero es que los gritos de Sirius no ayudaban.

-Vamos, Sirius -habló Remus-. Si el verde Slytherin te queda genial.

El moreno les envió una mirada fulminante.

-Y no te olvides del plateado -añadió Lily-. Me gusta tu estilo, Sirius -dijo mirando como la mitad de su melena era verde y la otra mitad plateada, sin olvidar sus cejas que estaban igual.

-Que os quede claro -empezó el moreno respirando fuertemente- que me vengaré.

Y así, empezó el día, entre gritos, risas y amenazas. Y bueno, también rezos a Merlín, Morgana, Circe y todo el que quisiera escuchar a Lily, porque su hija había salido a James. ¡Merlín! Ya compadecía a su querida profesa McGonagall.

.

Lily intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pero aquel despacho era el más raro que había visto -aunque tampoco es que hubiera visto muchos-. Había un montón de aparatos extraños que emitían luces y sonidos y algunos soltaban bocanadas de humo, en las paredes había varios retratos de hombres y mujeres que, Lily supuso, serían los anteriores directores. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue un ave de plumas rojas y doradas, que parecía mirarla a ella directamente. Se acercó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de aquel fénix, extendió la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, desprendía calor.

-Parece que le has caído bien a Fawkes.

La pelirroja se giró rápidamente hacia el director, pero se vio sorprendida cuando un hombre apareció de la nada y la apuntó con la varita.

-_¡Rictusempra!_

Lily ni siquiera lo pensó antes de alzar la mano rápidamente y gritar:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El hombre salió volando hacia atrás hasta chocarse con una de las tantas estanterías llenas de aparatos extraños. Rápidamente, la varita salió volando de la mano del hombre hasta la de la niña que la atrapó y apuntó al hombre sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con voz fría. No pensaba que fuera un mortífago, nunca habría atacado con ese hechizo.

-¡Lily! -James, que había aparecido a tiempo para ver como el hombre atacaba a su hija, se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro con cuidado- Tranquila, no es peligroso.

-¿Quién es? -exigió sin apartar la mirada del hombre que ya se reincorporaba con ayuda del director.

-Es Alastor Moody, auror jefe -respondió James acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja-. No es un hombre peligroso.

-¿Por qué ha atacado?

-Eso sí que no lo sé.

-Era para comprobar si lo que decía Albus era cierto -contestó Moody sin apartar la mirada de la niña-. Parece que es verdad.

-Pues tenga cuidado -advirtió Lily-, nunca se sabe cómo puedo reaccionar.

-¿Y cómo podrías reaccionar? No creo que...

-Piensa en lo que crees, aplícalo todo en mí y tira esas creencias a la basura porque no te ayudarán en un duelo contra mí -interrumpió con una nota de burla en su fría voz. James estaba asustado, nunca la había oído hablar así, no era el único. Sirius, Remus y Lily, también presentes, estaban igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Moody a la defensiva, aquella niña era peligrosa.

Lily sonrió de manera fría pero burlesca mientras jugueteaba con la varita en sus manos.

-Podría hacer que gritaras sin necesidad de un _Cruciatus_, podría hacer que te desangraras hasta que murieras. O bien podría torturarte hasta que casi estés en el otro barrio y después curarte para volver a empezar de nuevo. Yo de ti tendría cuidado -sonrió amenazante-, nunca sabes cómo puedo reaccionar.

Se hizo un silencio que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, Lily y Moody seguían en una lucha de miradas y los demás estaban asustados por lo que acaban de escuchar.

-Pero no te preocupes -dijo Lily, de nuevo su sonrisa habitual formándose en sus labios-, si yo soy una santa, como mucho contraataco con el mismo hechizo. No me va la tortura, eso se lo dejo a Voldy y a los inútiles que le siguen como los gilipollas que son -bromeó. Le lanzó la varita a Moody este la cogió al vuelo, aún desconfiado.

Los presentes paseaban la mirada del hombre a la niña alternativamente, hasta que al final Moody asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia Dumbledore.

-Ah, sí, empecemos -dijo él-. Pero Sirius, ¿por qué llevas esa gorra? -preguntó inocentemente mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Eh, por nada, simplemente...

-Vamos, Canuto, si a ti también te gusta -dijo Remus burlón mientras le quitaba la gorra. Él y Lily a duras penas pudieron aguantar las carcajadas al ver de nuevo el pelo a lo Slytherin de Sirius.

-Vaya, Black, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti -comentó Moody aguantando también la risa.

-¡Bueno, callaros! -exclamó Sirius perdiendo la calma por momentos.

-Sí, sí, vamos a lo importante -dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Albus? -preguntó Lily.

-Por ella -respondió Moody señalando a la otra Lily que ya estaba subida en la espalda de su padre.

-¿Por mí? -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

-Eres peligrosa -respondió tajante-. Vamos a decidir qué vamos a hacer contigo, porque no te podemos dejar por libre. Voldemort te quiere y no parará hasta encontrarte. Y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

.

**¡Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo, en serio, lo siento.**

**Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué tal con Sirius? Decidí cambiar el color del pelo, este está mejor, ¿no creéis? XD**

**Como veis cuando la ataca Moody hago uso del cambio en el cap IV, en el que ella maneja la magia. Creo que es mejor que lo que puse anteriormente, ¿no? Más razonable :)**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, además, veis que comento de forma un poquito seca, así que ¡hasta pronto!**

**L. Nott**


End file.
